


[授权翻译] Ego versus Eros

by KeepCalmAndPlayDumb



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Claiming, Crimes & Criminals, Dependent John, Displaying, Displays, Independent Sherlock, Independent/Dependent Variables, M/M, Marking, Pendentverse, Possessive Sherlock, Professor Sherlock Holmes, Student John Watson, Tattoos, Unilock, Voyeurism, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:25:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepCalmAndPlayDumb/pseuds/KeepCalmAndPlayDumb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson听到过对选修Holmes教授课程的一个又一个的告诫，他明白即使仅仅是为了自己的成绩也应该躲得远远的。但当他读到“刑事侦查和取证的恰当方法”这一模块的介绍时，他忍不住报了这门课，并抱着一丝希望，希望自己不会后悔做出了这一决定。</p>
<p>不过，出乎意料的是，Sherlock Holmes教授立刻对他产生了兴趣，但这究竟是好是坏还尚待确定。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ego versus Eros](https://archiveofourown.org/works/993204) by [Lunavere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunavere/pseuds/Lunavere). 



自从John Watson进入大学，他就开始听到各种警告——Holmes教授是最难讨好的教授之一，能从他那里拿到及格就算是谢天谢地了。大部分人都解释说他从来都对学生期望太高，并且从不忌讳让任何人在公众面前丢脸。然而，Holmes教授教解剖学、化学、生物还有心理学，这对于多数医学生来说——除非他们在入学时就开始进行周密的打算——想要避开Holmes教授教的课简直是不可能的。

在坚持了一年半之后，John发现自己进退两难：Holmes教授开了一门叫作“刑事侦查和取证的恰当方法”的专题课程，是围绕如何运用尝试和医学知识在案发现场破案。事实上，他甚至声称所有案件都是能够在现场解决的，只要有人知道他们要寻找的是什么。即使他明白自己有可能会讨厌上这门课，John还是忍不住报了名——这听上去太有意思，他无法就这么放过。

而现在，他正坐在课室的前面，等待着Holmes教授的到来。这间阶梯教室差不多半满了，说明有数量可观的四十到五十名学生，每一个人都在激动地交谈着。从书包中拽出笔记本后，John将自己安顿在了椅子上。他之所以坐在阶梯教室的前面，是因为他知道这会让自己不那么容易分心。他迅速笔记本页面的最上方标上了日期然后开始等待。

时间一分一秒地流逝，与此同时John能够听出人们开始有些不耐烦了，椅子的嘎吱作响、纸张翻动的声音、不耐烦的叹息还有笔的敲击声取代了之前的喧闹声。在上课时间又过了十分钟后，侧门猛地开了，撞在墙上，Holmes教授踱了进来。他就像所有人描述的那样——身材修长瘦削，外表引人注目，一头乱糟糟的黑发，还有冰冷的银色眼睛。他脱下外套，仔细地搭在椅背上，然后开了投影仪。

“欢迎来到这个课堂。如果你不确定这门课是有关什么的，请务必参看这门课程的标题并立刻离开我的教室，因为你不具备能让你及格的智商。”Holmes教授说道，他点开一个幻灯片并立刻放出了第一面。停顿一下，他扫视了一圈教室。“还没有人离开。倒是个蛮有希望的开头。”说完，他切换到下一张，这页上面显示着课程模块目录上的课程介绍，“这也是你们应该提前知道的信息。如果你们只是为了多一点学分而盲目地报名了这门课，我建议你们尽快离开去上其他课程。”

John没敢回头看有没有人离开，即便如此，他并没有听到任何声音，而这已经足够了。他的笔依然随时准备着记下笔记。

切换到下一张幻灯片，Holmes教授继续说道：“我会教给你们分析一个犯罪现场和它的各方面所必要的技能，我也会对你们的这些技能进行测试。你们的所有作业都是选做，我既不会收上来也不会打分，因为我没时间干这些琐事。如果你们有任何问题，我的办公时间在网上可以查得到。如果即使这样你们还是会跟不上，我建议你们退掉我的这门课。”

John目瞪口呆,并开始担忧也许仅仅兴趣本身并不足以让他这门课不挂科。他迅速写下一个提醒，以便自己能够想起要去查退课截止日和他还有可能有机会上的其他课程。

“那么，是这样，我用这些方法解决过数不胜数案件，我也曾尝试过——但完全是无用功，我向你们保证——去把这些方法传授给苏格兰场的警探们还有你们的同伴。”他切换到新的一页，这一页上写着各部分所占成绩的比重。“这一学期会有三次考试，你们越往后的考试占的比重会越大，而这就是为什么我建议你们去做作业。”他然后转身面向他们：“你们在作业中和在这个课室中将要看到的案子都是我替苏格兰场解决的，所以解决这些案件的线索一定在你们拿到的照片和证据档中。但是你们要学到最关键的一点是，你们需要 _观察_ 而不仅仅是 _看_ 。”John把这一条也记下来了，因为他感觉课听到这里多少应该记点笔记了。

突然间，一名男生大声说道：“我们怎么才能相信你刚刚不是在完全瞎扯？”

John听到这句话时差点笑岔了气。是谁这么大胆敢和教授这么说话，更不用提是如此臭名昭著的Holmes教授？

“你想要证据，”Holmes教授这样点评道，然后嗤笑一声。“很好。”绕着他的讲台走了几步后，他向后倚在课桌上。“你们的政府——很精明地，我得承认——说服你们相信这世界上有两种人——Independent和Dependent——并且只需要一个简单的测试，他们就可以判断出你属于哪一类。”

当听到这一点时，John不适地调整了坐姿。他还记得他——就同大家一样——做Independent-Dependent两型测试的时候：John也曾像其他人一样因十三岁的到来而激动不已，他等不及要去做两型测试，等不及让他的家人为他感到自豪了。不论如何，Independent毕竟能够得到这世界上全部的权利和尊重，并且John认为自己绝对在这个行列中。他对此深信不疑。

“但从这里开始，剩下的工作就是我们替政府做的了——Independent变得越来越自信，越来越坚韧，追求着越来越高的人生目标；与此同时，Dependent则变得更加内向，更加关心他人，而更少表达自己的观点——即便他们实际上是对的——同时更加需要获得关注与情感。这是为什么？最简单的答案就是他们被期望这样做：作为一个Independent，你没有作弱者的资格，你必须有雄心壮志才能够获得Dependent的青睐；同时，为了吸引Independent的注意，Dependent必须要是安静和体贴的，因为在他们的观念中，Independent们无法应对批评或是接受自己是错误的。” 他的目光扫过学生们的面孔，并在John的脸上停留了很长时间，似乎比其他人都要长。“你们中的大多数都被驯化成了羔羊，盲目地遵从着政府和媒体灌输给你们的一切——你必须要如何，否则你就不是一个真正的Independent或Dependent等诸如此类的想法。”他摇着头，“你们不再 _思考_ ，本来思考的人都已经没几个了。”

“你想说明什么？”之前那个人问道。

翻了个白眼，Holmes教授回答道：“我知道你已经有了一个Dependent因为当你还是个孩子的时候容易冲动并且太享受和她性交了;我知道你现在正在后悔那个选择，因为她不是你真正想要的另一半——太粘人，太渴求，而且性也因她没有了取悦你的必要而不再像以前那样了。”

教室寂静了下来，而John大胆地向后一瞥——那个男生脸涨得通红，然后抓起他的档夹和书包怒气冲冲地出了课室。John讶异地重新看向Holmes教授。他究竟是怎么知道那些的？

“还有谁跟他的想法是一样的？”

John移开目光，然后在本子上记下了不要冒犯或是以任何方式激怒教授。没有人再说一句话。

“好。现在，如果你们任何人是在看见血液、残缺的骨头、尸体——或者任何你们可以想象到的会在侦查时出现在犯罪现场的东西时——会受不了的，请注意了，我建议你们省省自己反胃的麻烦，退掉我的课。我不会去迎合你们的需求。你们也许会说这很无情，但是让我向你们保证——杀人犯才不会管你们对什么过敏。一味迎合你们的要求无法帮助你们适应，为将来做准备。所以要么现在就停止矫情，要么就——像我之前说的那样——退掉我的课程。”

即使John能够感受到空气中的紧张气氛，他克制不住对于Holmes教授的坦诚的欣赏。这确实有一点令人不快没错，但是倒也有独树一帜的新鲜。暗自微笑着，John多记下了几条笔记。

“这是你们的课程大纲，”Holmes教授前说到，然后将一摞纸分成两半并分别递给John和坐在他右边隔几个座位的一位男生，“我不是你们的保姆。你们所需要了解的有关这个课程的一切都列在这上面了。如果你在一次考试的前一天才想起来，那将会是你自己的问题，不是我的。我不会给你们腾出时间去做其他任何事。你们是时候该认识到所有的行为都会触发反应，而这些反应都会多少有些影响。”

John立刻取出一支荧光笔然后开始划出重要的日期，他不打算放过任何一点。

“我们会分开研究Independent和Dependent的案件，所以这样你们中不那么有观察能力的也能够意识到这些犯罪行为之间不同的倾向性。”Holmes教授继续道，“现在，你们如果没有任何问题，是时候该离开我的视线范围了。”没有人举手。一两分钟后，学生们开始收拾自己的东西。就当John准备起身离开时，他看到一个影子罩住了他。抬起头，他发现Holmes教授矗立在自己面前。“你知道，隐瞒身份是违法的。”

John愣住了，他的心猛地一沉同时心跳因肾上腺素而加快了。他是怎么知道的？John立刻摸向他的右肩后面，但只触到了布料——他今天穿的绝对是Independent的衬衫，他的纹身被藏起了……那么他是 _怎么_ 知道的？“我不明白你在说什么。”

“你刚刚去摸你的文身证实了我是对的。”Holmes教授陈述道，轻笑着。他接着叉起双臂审视着John：“你认为他们改错了你的测试。在你最终勉强接受了你测出的确实是Dependent前你重新做了多少遍I.D.测试？”

John怒目相视但没有给出任何回答。

偏着头，Holmes教授自顾自地说道：“我推测是五次。”

John因怒火和羞辱涨红了脸。“六次。”他硬邦邦地答道，想要至少能够证明Holmes教授在这一点上错了。

“而你仍然无法接受你是个Dependent的现实，即使你显然是。”

John毫不退缩地回驳道：“我 _一点_ 都不像一个Dependent！”

Holmes教授看上去完全被这个陈述逗乐了。“一点都不像？我得说我从来没有见过任何人如此强烈的否认。”说完，他抓起John的书包放在桌面上，紧接着打开书包并拿出他的档夹，里面装着课程大纲，还有笔记本。“今天在课上你特别想要写下些什么东西，其他任何人都没有这么做。我还看见你标记了我让你们注意的信息。急于取悦他人是Dependent的一个明显特征。”

“我也见过急于取悦别人的Independent。”John不服气地指出。

“是的，呃，我确实说的是Dependent的 _一个_ 特征。不过，我感觉我需要指明你是班里唯一一个记笔记的，在一个除你之外满是 Independent的班里。”

John摇头并夺回了他的档夹。“那么你要举报我吗？”他问道。一个Dependent隐瞒自己身份虽说远远不及世界上最严重的罪行，但John还是不希望自己的档案上留下任何黑点。

“不，那不是我眼下的打算。”Holmes教授坦诚地回答道并将笔记本递回给John，“但如果你退掉我的课，我是会的。还有我期待星期三能看到你穿着合宜的服装来上课。

震惊地，John抗议道：“如果他们知道了，就没有人会尊重我了！”

这是他生命中最令他痛苦的真相。只要John一直以Independent的身份出现，他就能够得到尊重，他的想法也有关紧要；而当他们发现事实的那一刻，他的话语就失去了价值，他们会看低他的能力，而这在团体合作时尤其令人懊恼。

“而为什么——如果我可以这么问的话——他们中的任何人怎么想又为什么有关系呢？”

John对这个问题感到震惊，气急败坏道：“他们怎么想 _当然有关系_ ，因为他们是我的同伴；他们怎么想有关系是因为我得和他们共事；他们怎么想有关系因为他们将会手握这全世界的权利，所以我唯一能做的就是——”

“那就改变这些，”Holmes教授打断道，“几个世纪以来一直都有人在反抗压制，这压制曾经是基于种族或是性别或是经济状况的区别上的，但现在这只是因为一个小小的文身；而如果你一直藏着它——一直为你是谁而感到羞耻——你就永远都不能改变任何人对Dependent们的看法。你要向他们证明，让他们亲眼认识到你和他们一样好——如果不是更好的话。”

“是啊，你说起来到容易。你是个Independent，你又能知道什么？”John反击道。

Holmes教授微笑，但John察觉到一丝疼痛。他的笑绷紧了些——不像之前那么洋洋得意；他的眼睛周围也没有出现褶皱；只有他的嘴在微笑。惊讶地，John意识到自己触及了一个敏感话题，同时开始感到有些内疚。

“比你所以为的要多，实际上。”Holmes教授最终回答道，然后转身，走回他的讲桌，他拿起大衣继续大步走着：“请允许我提醒你，我希望明天看到你衣着恰当地来到课堂。再见，John Watson。”

John没有回答，而将书包甩到肩上。抑制着砸东西的冲动，他几乎就要直接冲出课室。

隐瞒身份到此为止了。


	2. Chapter 2

John对Dependent“时装”深恶痛绝。这种上衣被设计出来仅仅是为突出Dependent背后右肩处的方形文身。不论如何，一个Dependent的价值毕竟都凝聚在那上面了——当一个Independent决定要占有某个Dependent时，他/她会先做个预约，然后这个Dependent的文身就会被填上Independent的家徽还有他/她的姓名缩写。因此，空白说明这个Dependent还并没有伴侣。不幸的是，多数Independent会将此当作他/他对任何人的追求都开放。这种累赘般的关注正是John最初要盖起他的文身的原因。

即便如此，文身暴露在光天化日之下的这种不适比起聚焦他背上的视线算不了什么。在这个年龄段还没有被拥有的Dependent异常罕见——几乎所有的Dependent都会在中学或在一进入大学期间被占有；然而John却将此视为青春期的冲动一时。他怎么能够——在十六七岁时——就确定他想要与具体的某个人共度余生呢？

就在这节课开始时，Holmes教授走到John的座位前。他用手指划了个圈，John极不情愿地站起并转过身。“正如我所想的，你还没有伴侣。”

“这是我的选择。”John指出。

Holmes教授轻笑：“是，我对此毫不怀疑。”说罢，他转过身走回了课室前。“在我们开始调查案件前，我们需要先理解我们文化的特性。你们中的大多数不会喜欢我接下来要说的话，所以在我们继续前我要先挑明了： _我并不在乎。_ ”他随即打开一个幻灯片。“你们要知道，我所要说的和你们所要说的之间有天壤之别——我将会谈论事实和数据，而你们则会谈论观点和臆断。因此对你们来说，最好就是保持安静，除非我向你们提出问题。”

尽力去忽略掉身后的窃窃私语，John取出了笔记本并拿起了笔。他思索着他们今天会得到怎样的信息，并期望着那不会是偏袒Independent的。如果他得再多忍受一节课Dependent是仅次于上帝的存在的滔滔不绝，他会杀人的。

突然间，有人在身边出现。“什么？就来？”他自言自语地抱怨道。

“你好。”那名同学说，低头冲着John笑笑，“你今天怎么样？”

“还行。”John敷衍答道。

这名学生等了一会，显然是以为John也会回问他。“所以，你还没有伴侣。这很值得尊敬——能一直等待那个正确的人出现。”

“是的，而你不是那个人。”John瞪着他回敬道。

他十分震惊地盯着John。“你走了运才能够有我这样的Independent，”他啐道，“这样下去等你死了都没人会要你！毫无价值的垃圾。”说罢，他骂骂咧咧地跺脚走回了他的座位。

“不要在意他。”一个女孩柔声说道并对John微笑。她向前倾，显出她的胸部。“不管怎么说我还是能够分辨出异性恋的。你一定在找一个女性Independent，不是吗？”说完，她伸出手。“我的姓氏是最古老——”

John打断道：“我对你的兴趣颇感恭维，但我来这里只是为了学业，并不是为找一个Independent。”

显然是碰了个钉子，那女孩撤回了前言：“反正你长得也没那么帅。我最多就是和你随便约约罢了，仅此而已。”

“行，”John低声应着，完全不买她的账。大部分Independent在遭遇拒绝时都会反应过激，毕竟，社会所教给他们的就是他们是最优秀的，以及Dependent们要是能被冠上他们的姓并跟他们在一起就应该欢天喜地、感恩戴德。

Holmes教授拿起一根粉笔并在黑板上草草写下“INDEPENDENT”和“DEPENDENT”，John好不容易才咽下一声抗议。“好，现在我想让你们给我列些一个Independent所具有的特点。”

“强壮！”一个答道。

“挣钱养家！”另一个喊道。

另一个人大声说道：“理性。”

“没错，还有自信！”

慢慢地，“INDEPENDENT”下方的黑板逐渐被填满，诸如阳刚、主动、可靠、保护欲强、刻苦、创意、领导力、有抱负、意志坚定、敢于开拓之类的词语被写了上去。Holmes教授在将这一切写在黑板上时什么都没有说，当没有继续写下去的空间时，他向后退了一步。

“现在，我想要你们全部人给我列出一个Dependent会具有的特点。”

John僵坐在自己的座位上。黑板立刻开始被渐渐填满了：安静/害羞、情感丰富、忠诚、没有主见、顾家、热情、依赖、黏人、跟从、温柔还有乐观或是完美主义。他在列到最后时已经火冒三丈，因愤怒而气得发抖。 _这_ 就是为什么他痛恨自己是一个Dependent。 

当Holmes教授写完最后一个字，他随即向后了一步。“你对此同意吗，John？”他询问道。

惊讶地眨着眼，John在座位上坐直了：“不，先生。当然不。”

“为什么？”

“因为这些词并不能描述我是怎样的。”John回答道。

Holmes教授转身看向他。“是的，不过，总还是会有一两个例外。”

John抿了抿嘴。“行吧，这也并不符合我所认识的很多Dependent。”

“很好。因为你的同伴们列出的是这个社会使你们对Dependent和Independent产生的理解；然而，事实却与此不同。”说完，他切换到幻灯片的下一页。“这些都出自政府官网。被测出结果是Independent的人群普遍有外向、保护欲强、有野心和自信的倾向，但是，他们也更容易傲慢自负、占有欲过强、感情冲动、骄傲自满、头脑发热、喜欢拖延并且思想封闭。”

“这、这完全是胡扯！”一个女生尖声叫道。

Holmes教授屈尊俯就地笑了笑。“这进一步证明了他们的那些点，不是吗？现在，让我们来继续看看Dependent们。”说着，他展示出新的一张表。John迅速扫视了一遍，大吃了一惊。“他们有更为内向、照顾他人、善于变通、服从和浪漫的倾向，但这并不能盖过他们的其他特点——Dependent们可靠、主动、合作性强、逻辑性强、顾全大局、思想开放并且忠心耿耿。”他轻笑一声。“当然，这些只是两种类型中分别排名前十二的性格特征。为了更精确地得出结果，还有更多的因素在你们做I.D.测试时有被考虑到。”

“所以我们 _能_ 靠什么来知道我们要找到犯人是谁？”John追问道。

Holmes教授点到下一张幻灯片。“常识，数据，还有医学知识。”

“数据？”另一名学生问道，声音因笑而颤动着，“比如说？什么，有82%被捅死的是出自Independent之手之类的？”

“比那要有趣得多。”Holmes教授反对道。John不禁微笑。大部分教授都会迎合Independent的同学，想要让他们感到特别；难得能看到这样没有偏见的教授。“76%的谋杀是Independent犯下的。而在Dependent犯下的那24%中，有一半的缘由是因被伴侣虐待，33%是因为嫉妒，而剩下的17%是他们的Independent强制他们去谋杀或是与自己合作谋杀。”

突然间，一个伙计高声道：“我想你算错了，教授。”

Holmes教授瞪视着那名学生：“你什么意思？”

“呃，如果只有24%的谋杀案是Dependent犯下的，那么50%就不可能了啊，因为这都超过谋杀案的百分比的两倍了。”他解释道。

John强忍着笑，身体颤抖着。那个愚蠢之至的评论蠢得把他吓到了，同时能看到教授先是疑惑再是不可置信的表情绝对是千金难买的。

“出去！”Holmes教授大喝道。

那名学生畏缩了：“先、先生？”

“在你把你的同伴们的智商都拉低前离开我的教室！”他怒吼着。

John再也忍不住了。他回过头，想要看看到底是谁连最基础的数学都不懂就进了大学。拖沓了一会后，一个棕发男生收拾好书包拖着步子走出了课室。门碰上的那一瞬间John终于忍不住放声大笑，与此同时惊异的目光聚集到了他身上。说真的，他们爱怎么看怎么看吧，不过刚才可真算是John所经历过的最可笑的事情之一了，并且他知道——在之后几年的时间中——在他坐在酒吧里端起啤酒杯时，他会将这件事讲给朋友们听。

“如果现在Watson先生能够收敛点他的笑，我们就继续进行刚才的课程。”Holmes教授这么说着，但他抽动的嘴角表明他也被逗乐了。

John立刻咽下了他的大笑，转为了低声轻笑，并继续做起笔记。

“现在。Dependent成为暴力行为的受害者的概率是Independent的两倍，但是Independent却更可能被杀害。随你们怎么理解这些信息，但如果你们不知道如何去利用，我给你们的数据对你们来说将会毫无意义。”

说到这里，Holmes教授翻到新的一张幻灯片，那上面显示这一个全身上下都穿着粉红色的女人，John对她的颜色品味不敢苟同。这样亮的粉色一定吸引了许多注意——不过也许这正是她想要的。在那张照片旁还有一张她的空白的纹身和一张她被挫起的指甲的特写。

“关于她，你们能告诉我些什么？”Holmes教授提问道。

话音刚落，一个女生举起了手：“她是个Dependent。”她在被点到前就脱口而出。

John的视线转移到了粉红女人肩上的标记上，紧接着惊讶地眨眨眼。那……不大对劲。那个文身不对劲。“不，她不是。”他立刻否认道。

“你在说什么？”那女孩回嘴道，“看看她！除了她有Dependent的标记这一点事实外，一个 _Independent_ 绝对不会穿 _那样_ 的衣服。看看她的穿着，多恶心啊！”

John冷笑着反驳道：“那不是一个真正的文身。”

“何以见得？”Holmes教授询问道，他的眼中波澜不惊。

John指向那张照片：“Dependent文身是在医院由政府训练的专业人员完成的，这是为了确保他们没有瑕疵。所有的线条长短粗细都一样。然而，她的……”他向照片比划着，“她的是利用了那个洞的边框，但是因为布料较轻，容易挪动，所以在她背上画这个的人无法保持每条线的均匀不变。你们看，最下面那条线有些斜，这是为了弥补线段之间的长短不同；不只这一点，这个文身有被衣服盖住了一部分，这是因为有些线条太粗了。她是个伪装成Dependent的Independent。”

“但是她为什么要那么做呢？”那女生辩驳道，“谁会想装成一个Dependent啊？”

John无言以对。天，连他自己都不想作一个Dependent，他又如何能理解一个想要这样的Independent呢？

Holmes教授接过话头：“因为作为一个漂亮并且还没有伴侣的Dependent也有便利之处。首先一点，她或他能够更轻易地从一个还没有伴侣的Independent手中取得信息——他们会更乐意透露消息，以为这可以让Dependent对自己产生好感，以便再一次或是更多次的约会，不过这取决于这个Independent是谁。不论在哪种情况下，她都能够从中获益，毕竟她是个周末期间来到伦敦的记者。”

“等等，你怎么知道她是个记者？”John疑惑地问道。

“粉红色。”Holmes教授回答道，“这真是种骇人的颜色，不是吗？而如果全身上下都是这种颜色的着装并且还涂了相匹配的指甲油——这说明她是要出席某些大场合，并且她希望能够吸引注意，她的衣服会让她在人群中格外醒目，她的问题被回答的可能性也就更大。”

John眨眨眼。这完全说得过去，但他之前从未留心过。天，他从没想过做一个Dependent还会任何好处，他也从没想过能用自己的优势主导一个Independent，因为他一直都只希望Independent离他远远的就好。

说真的，他在思考Holmes教授还会让他注意到些什么。


	3. Chapter 3

“谢了，不过我没兴趣。”John说完便推开Holmes教授课室的门并走了进去。

就在短短几周内，他似乎就已经拒绝了大学里每一个Independent。不论John与他们同班还是只是擦肩而过，他对于他们来说就是开放竞争的。天，就算John发现他们在打赌谁能够最先占有他，他也完全不会惊讶的。他们甚至还有可能在这达成时庆祝一番，但是John知道这是不会发生的。自从十三岁起他就知道他不会束手就擒地把自己交付给 _任何人_ ，他们必须赢得拥有他的资格。

坐在座位上，他拽出他的笔记本并在右上角写下了日期。上课铃打响五分钟后，Holmes教授走了进来，脱下他的大衣搭在他的椅背上。“你们中有多少人做了作业？”他问道，然后环视教室。

John惊讶地眨眨眼然后举起了手。在第一天上课听到Holmes教授说他并不在乎他们是否会做作业后，John还以为他们不会被问起有关作业的事。即便如此，他还是完成了布置给他的每一项作业，因为他清楚这对他之后的考试会有帮助。他高举着手，自豪地微笑着。不由自主地，他向后看去却发现大部分学生也都举起了手。

“好极了！现在把它们交上来！”Holmes教授命令道。

John愣住了，有些不知所措。

“但是教授！”一名学生立刻抗议道，“教授，你说过你对我们的作业毫不关心的。我还以为你不会收上去。”

Holmes教授屈尊俯就地笑笑。“在你们的课程大纲上今天的内容是什么？”他问道。

话音刚落，一位女生大声答道：“这上面说我们今天会进行第一次测验。”

“巧的是，你们的第一次测验是一个课后自测，准确些说，就是你们的作业。现在，如果你们可以把它们交上来——”

“你在开玩笑吧！”一个男生大声说道。

“我看上去像是喜欢开玩笑的人吗？”Holmes教授反问道，“我告诉过你们我不会惯着你们。那些选择不做我布置的作业的人，你们现在应该意识到你们的行为是有后果的。欢迎来到现实生活。”

John开始担心起自己的作业——他有努力去完成，但是如果他知道这会算进成绩，他会在写完后再多看一遍。蓦地，他的作业被从他手中抽走，然后被Holmes教授高高举起给全班看。

“都交到我的讲桌上。现在。”Holmes教授拿走了他的作业并放在了讲台上，以便于后面的同学摞在上面。

几名学生缓缓起身，拖着步子走到了课室的前面。举手的人中只有一半真的交了东西上去。John深吸一口气，摇着头想要驱走所有疑虑。他做得不错的；即使他做的很糟糕，之后的两个考试占的比重会更大，到那时他多少总会有点进步的。

突然间，某个手机铃声响了。John惊讶地抬起头，Holmes教授绕到他的椅背后从大衣中拉出他的手机。笑容在他的脸上绽开来。“那么，好。下课。”

John震惊了，与班里其他人一道。Holmes教授迅速地兜起所有作业纸并把他们放进一个抽屉，锁住，然后抓起大衣出了课室。眨着眼，John最终接受了他并不是在开玩笑这一现实。这一天的所有课上完了，他开始收拾他的东西。

毫无预兆地，一个影子吞没了John。他叹了一口气：“我深感荣幸，但是我真的 _没_ 兴趣。”

“然而我什么都还没有问你。”Holmes教授回应道。

John惊跳起来，抬头发现教授站在他面前。“我还以为你急着要去哪里？”

“我并没有那么说。”

“你的脚步那么说了。”John回答道，“你刚才向房间外走去。所以你为什么又回来了？”

Holmes教授笑了。“看得出我的课开始起效了。”

摇着头，John收拾完书包然后站起身。“所以你为什么回来了？”他追问道。

皱着眉，Holmes教授责备道：“别这样，你比这聪明得多。演绎一下。”

“行。好吧。你离开得很匆忙，但是如果你忘了什么，你不会过来找我。所以……你来找我是有原因的。你……想从我这里得到什么？”

Holmes教授笑了。“你比你的同伴们反应得要快很多，我看得出来。在观察一张照片时你的眼部运动变得越来越迅速；在我提出问题时你一直都是最先举手的那几个中的一个；而且你的回答比多数人要有更多证据支持；即使当你是错误的时候，我也能看出你是怎么得出那样的结论的。”Holmes教授深吸一口气，“也许你还有一点希望能通过这个达到些什么，而检验的唯一方法就是实践性学习。”

John瞪大了眼。“你——你想要我和你一起去一个犯罪现场？”他最终得出了结论。

“把这当成你做的测试的附加练习。”Holmes教授解释道，“那么来吧。”说完，他向门口走去。

“我还没有接受你的提议！”John反对道。

Holmes教授嗤之一笑。“别现在跟我来这套。我敢确定实际应用那些技能的机会是你梦寐以求的。跟上。”

John咬咬牙，接着发出一声呻吟。操，Holmes教授是对的。他是十分渴望在实际场景中运用自己自己所学到的内容，而他绝对不会放过这一个机会。把书包甩到背上，他小跑着追了上去。

“我们要去哪？”

“这不很明显吗？”Holmes教授反问道。“犯罪现场。”

John克制住翻白眼的冲动并跟着他出了教学楼。“是，我也推测到了。但是我的意思是这个犯罪现场 _在哪里_ ？”

“海德公园。”Holmes回答道，同时拦住了一辆出租车。拉开门，他回头看向John。John立刻钻进了车里，随即回头发现Holmes教授紧跟在他后面。“你有一直在关注新闻吧？”

犹豫着，John答道：“我有……尽力尝试？”

“但是你——毫无疑问——有听说正在发生的那些Dependent谋杀案。”

“我当然有。每个Dependent知道。他们管他叫什么？——‘Dependent毁灭者’[1]？或者像那一样愚蠢的叫法。”

“Dependent终结者[2]”Holmes教授纠正道。“他们说他又带走了一条生命。”

John久久沉默，消化着这一条信息。又一条生命。“遗憾。”他静静说道，低头盯着自己的腿，“这样不就四——”

“五个。”Holmes教授答道，“这次是两个人。”

眨着眼,John感觉自己的心脏在听到这句话时一震。“你是说——”

“是的，就像开膛手杰克一样。我们之前只是认为它们的形式很接近，这次被证实了。”

John感觉自己的心沉了下去。“但是这意味着还——”

“会有一个受害者。”

“你真的应该停止打断我说话了。”John抱怨道。

Holmes教授不以为然。“我只在是帮你说完。”他纠正说。

“这样很烦人。我自己的声音是有存在的道理的。”

微笑着,Holmes教授应了一声表示了认可。“那么你准备说什么？”

“唔，如果这个人是参照开膛手杰克的日程来的话，那么在下个谋杀发生前我们还有一个多月的时间。”John指出道，“而且既然你可以在现场就把案子解决掉，这对你来说不过就是在公园散散步而已[3]，不是吗？”他被自己说出的双关语逗得忍俊不禁，对他的反应速度深感满意。

Holmes教授沉默了很久。“我有一定可能性在上课的时候夸张了一点。”

“你说谎了。”

“我说了，那叫夸张。”Holmes教授指出。“这两个不是同义词。我最多只是把我的技能夸张了一……”

John咬住嘴唇忍着笑。Holmes教授，被逮了个措手不及，这真不是人人都能见到的场景。“你撒谎了。”他宣布道。“那么也就是说你不能在现场解决每个案件。”

“我当然能。”Holmes教授迅速辩驳道，“在案子告终的时候，我也许会多掌握些我在犯罪现场收集不到的信息，但是在现场我一定会注意道在暗示着那些信息的物件。”

“噢，天哪。”John呻吟道，摇着头，“你就像其他所有Independent一样！——随便信口开河就能得到你想要的，因为只要你听上去足够自信，谁都会相信你！”

Holmes教授逼近了John。“我与你认识的那些Independent _完全不同_ 。”他压低声音怒叱道，眯起的眼中燃烧着轻蔑与失望。“我要好得多。我的技巧还是远远要超过你的，这是我可以证实的。”

这时，出租车停下了，Holmes教授打开门下了车。John呆坐了一会，还在消化刚刚发生的事。Holmes教授身上有某种猛兽般的东西；某种野性的……无法驯服的东西；某种异常Independent的东西。

“跟上！”Holmes教授冲他喊道，早已弯下腰穿过了犯罪现场的黄色带子。

从计程车上跳下来，John紧跟上去然后在黄线外停下了。“教授？”他叫道，想要确认他也被允许进入。

“跟上，John！”Holmes教授重复道，回头查看着John有没有跟着他一起往前走。

“抱歉，这是谁？”当John弯腰穿到黄色带子下时，一个女人问道。

Holmes教授一拍不漏地回答了她：“你 _目前_ 还没有做什么冒犯人的事，Sally，不用道歉。当然除非这是为你将要说的什么话事先道歉，不过我对此十分怀疑——你还尚未显示出过能够支配这种能力的远见卓识。”

“ _他_ 是谁？”她急忙打断他，再次逼问道。

“他跟我一起的。”Holmes教授在尸体前不到一米处停下，微微倾着头。

突然间，又一个男人——一个年长些头发灰白的男人——从不知道哪冒了出来。“姓名？”他询问道。

“John Watson。”John回答他。即使Holmes教授十分乐意对苏格兰场百般奚落，John决定自己还是不冒险为好。

“哦我的天，他是个Dependent。”Sally惊叫道，直直盯着他。

John炸毛了。“那又怎样？”

“一个 _还未结合_ 的Dependent。John，假如你在想着让他占有你的话，快打消掉这样的想法，离他越远越好。”Sally告诉他，“退掉他的课，开发点新兴趣，最好是能够时不时给你机会出伦敦的那种。”

“首先，没人说过什么要结合的事。”John指出，愤怒得完全忘记了刚才的顾虑，“第二，我并不是因为随便就能够争取到才一直坚持到这个年龄；如果你想要占有我，你可必须得努力争取；第三，仅仅因为你是个Independent并不表示你的建议和大智慧就突然间有价值了；最后，在我们大学，一名教授占有他们的学生是犯法的，在我上完Holmes教授的课前，他就连想都不要想占有我。”

刚才问了John名字的那个男人突然开始大笑：“Sally，我想你低估这位年轻人了。”他伸出手，“Greg Lestrade探长。很高兴能见到志同道合的人。”

一时有些发懵，John和他握了手并点点头“我也很高兴认识你。”他低声应道。但当Lestrade转过身后，John惊讶地发现他的背上有一个被填上的文身。一个有伴侣的Dependent。John刚刚无意识中假定了Lestrade探长像Sally和Holmes教授一样是个Independent。“你——你是个Dependent？”

“就和你一样。”Lestrade同意道，接着转身面向Holmes教授：“现在，Sherlock，你能告诉我些什么？”

Holmes教授注视着那具尸体。“苏格兰场有收到任何留言吗？”

“我们现在在筛我们的信件，但是我们目前还并没有发现任何有帮助的东西。”Lestrade回答道。

Holmes教授皱起眉：“也是没有伴侣的。但是为什么选择没有伴侣的？”

“也许他们拒绝了他？”Lestrade猜测道，“反抗‘自然法则’，也许？”

Holmes教授沉吟着。“可能性极小。”他然后看向John，“你观察到些什么？”

向前走了几步，John低头看向那具尸体，紧接着想起了他之前做过防止自己看到这样的场面感觉不适的训练。一个实实在在的尸体。一个之前活过而现在已死去的人。半是畏怯半是着迷，他注视着它。满目疮痍的后背，每一寸皮肤都被割开了——除了文身。说真的，看上去好像暗红色的绸带从她的背后伸出。他也许可以用一条条皮肤打几个结——拉出个蝴蝶结。John被久久吞没在对自己的想象的恐惧中，然后他甩甩头把注意力集中到其他东西上。这个女人明显先是被扒去了上衣，她的内衣似乎却直接被凶手无视了，被一并割碎绞进了伤口里。但是她的裤子上并没有血迹，说明他们在做这一切时她一定已经倒在地上了；也没有挣扎的痕迹，估计当时已经死了。

“这——这是昨晚发生的。”他点评道，观察到干在皮肤上的血。除此之外，她还一定是在较暖的环境中慢慢丧失了体温。“在此之前没有被人发现吗？”

“我们在对另一个犯罪现场收工的时候才发现有电话留言。”Lestrade回答道。

John皱起眉，继续凝视着。“不管是谁，ta一定对那个空白的文身耿耿于怀。”

“这谁都看得出来。”Sally嗤之以鼻。

“但是如果这不是所仇恨导致的？如果是因为嫉妒呢？万一这是出自一个Dependent之手呢？一个太早选择了被占有，于是现在将不满宣泄在其他还没有伴侣的人身上的Dependent？”John反问道。

Holmes教授听到他的推测时微笑了。“这是个推测是有可能的。”他回应道，John的心一下溢满了——这样的话从Holmes教授嘴中说出真可以算是高度评价了。“但是你能够用来支持它的证据也可以用来支持很多其他理论。”

“所以你的推测是什么？”John反问道。

Holmes教授更久地端详了那具尸体。“我相信你的方向是正确的，但是我认为这背后的原因与那不太一样。ta的怨恨指向的是自己，而不是针对这个Dependent。Dependent一般不会对什么东西抱有很大的怒火，社会交给他们接受自己能得到的并尽力使其发挥最大作用。不，我认为这是两人合作完成的，我认为是一个Independent的动机而Dependent在执行。”

“但是你的证据并不比我多。”John指出。

Holmes教授轻笑一声。“不，但我有更多经验。相信我，John，这是合作完成的。”

“好极了，这样范围就小多了。”Sally冷嘲热讽道，“也就是说我们只需要搜查所有Independent-Dependent伴侣就行了。”

Lestrade皱皱眉。“不过这越来越明朗了，不是吗？当时警局也对开膛手杰克的案件束手无策，描述都太含糊不清，任何人都有可能是凶手；而现在……”

John向后退了一步，手再次无意识地伸向他空白的文身。这并不常见——这么这个年龄还没有Independent的Dependent。他突然间才意识到——倒在这里人并不是没有可能换成他。

“你不需要那么紧张的，你比起这些目标还很年轻。”Holmes教授低声对他说。他然后从John身边退开，“这次有任何目击者吗？”

Lestrade摇头：“一个都没有。闭路电视也什么都没有拍到。”

“已经让我哥帮你检查了，是吗？”Holmes教授揶揄道，“很高兴能得知他还是一如既往的没用。很好。我想要有权完全取得之前四个记录和它们所有的线索。”

长叹一口气，Lestrade向受害者投去一瞥。“所以你认为他们还会再犯。”

“是，在他们完事离开之前还剩下一起谋杀——假如他们要按照开膛手杰克的日程来的话。我们没时间浪费。”Holmes教授回答道，一面动身走回马路边。“跟上，John。游戏开始了！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]原文：“Dependent Destroyer”，押头韵。
> 
> [2]原文：“Dependent Debaucher”，同上一条一样押头韵。
> 
> [3]原文：“this should be a walk in the park for you”。“a walk in the park”意思是小菜一碟。整句字面意为“这对你（SH）来说就是在公园散散步而已”，而案发现场在海德公园，所以John此处用了双关语。


	4. Chapter 4

“我得走了，教授。”John表示道。在从苏格兰场拿到证物后，他们——可以这么说——把它们走私到了Holmes教授在贝克街上的住所。“谢谢你给了我观察一个真正的案子的机会。”

Holmes教授猛地抬起头，然后他盯着John，目光在John身上游移不定着，像是在寻找什么特定的东西。“我们才只过了一半的证物。”

揉着眼睛，John回答道：“是啊，但是我明天还有课，而且现在都快凌晨3点了，等我回去就要四点了，我只有再睡五六个小时的时间。”

Holmes教授冲挤在墙角的沙发点点头：“在那睡就行了。”

“为什么？我明天早上也还是得回去的。”

“没错，但是至少那时候地铁就开了。”Holmes教授指出道，“而且我知道你没有钱浪费在打的上。”

那正确得令人发指。John耸耸肩，跌跌撞撞地到了沙发旁并倒在了上面。就当他闭上眼睛的那一刻，他意识到一个问题——如果他侧卧或是俯卧，用枕头蒙住脸来挡住光线，那么在他睡着时他空白的文身就会完全露出来。John对这有些敏感，因为那常给他一种脆弱感。如果这时有人闯进来看到这一幕，别人会说闲话的。他们可能会得出错误结论，或是更糟——会引来更多骚扰John的Independent。但是如果他挡住他的文身，光线便会刺眼得让他无法忽视。

“不要动来动去了！”Holmes教授不耐烦道，紧接着John就被糊了一脸布。被这突如其来的触感吓了一跳，他睁开眼看见Holmes教授把他的大衣扔给了他。“以及不要想太多！这很分散我注意力。”

“看来你还有读心术这种超能力啊。”John开着玩笑，一边把大衣在空中抖开盖在身上。

Holmes教授没有回答，于是John钻进大衣下并把脸埋进沙发枕中。他立刻不由自主地开始思考有没有其他人在这张沙发上睡过，或者干其他事情。这个沙发在Holmes教授搬进来前就在了吗？毕竟它看上去蛮旧的。万一这个枕头曾被坐在一个屁股——

“停下！”Holmes教授大喝道，“这样下去你永远都睡不着！”

被逗乐了，John忍不住吃吃地笑了。看来Holmes教授也仅仅只是个小孩子，John怀疑自己就要得出他一直最受妈咪宠爱的结论。不过渐渐地，John的思绪开始游离并一点点地变得沉重，感觉就像重力增大了，然后他在意识到之前就昏睡了过去。

梦境总是或多或少地折磨着John。当清醒的时候，他会认为那是训练成为一名外科医生所需要经历的——他得忍受那些可怕、血腥的细节，再加上他现在对犯罪侦查逐渐萌生的痴迷，他的大脑因此会在他入睡时超载。今晚上映的梦境把他带回了伦敦的老东区[1]——John就是 _知道_ 自己在哪，不过鹅卵石街道和数不清的小酒馆中传出的笑声还是能够进一步证实。

但是John不能踏进任何一个酒馆，不，那会给他们所有人带来生命危险，他必须得回家。向路的尽头飞奔着，他向后匆匆一瞥，想要看看那个人是不是还在跟着他，而当这被证实时他的脑海被恐惧填满了……并且他就要被追上了。肾上腺素在他的血液中飙升，氧气被他的心脏捶打着送进他的系统；能量与生命在他的体内高唱，而他并不准备让这些被夺去。

突然间，John感觉到他的肩上有一只手，然后他在被扯着转过身时发出一声恐惧的尖叫。到此为止了。他就要被杀了。

“你会飞的，John。”一个熟悉的男中音响起，“你有翅膀。飞吧。”

疑惑地，John回过头看到自己长出了一对美丽的白色翅膀。他立刻蹬离地面并开始扇动着它们。似乎过了很久，他开始以为它们有可能不起作用，因为他无论如何都飞不起来。终于，他开始上升并远离危险。他安全了。他在伦敦的上空翱翔着，低头俯视着下方的同时思考着他为什么一直没有注意到那双翅膀。他开始降落，一点点失去能量，然后那突然地消失了，他开始向下坠落。

John从梦中醒来然后猛地睁开眼。还活着。伸展着身体，他感觉他的背部发出“咔”的一声，然后他低声呻吟着倒回了沙发。蓦地，那个梦境涌回了他的脑海。这倒是有些不同了——一般来说，John会从这些梦中惊醒，而他之后一个小时内都将无法入睡。从来都是这样。

睁开眼睛，John发现Holmes教授靠在沙发的扶手上，就靠在John的头边，一面读着一个文件。看到Holmes教授使他想起了那个声音。那听上去很熟悉——但是为什么他想不起那声音具体说了什么以及是如何说的？皱起眉，他重新躺了下来，什么都没说。他也许只是自己在梦里造出了那一切。毕竟，Holmes教授又怎么会知道他梦到了什么？他又不是真的会读心术。所以绝对是他自己想多了。

“怎么样？”John问道，声音还有些不稳。

Holmes教授回答道“很多新发现，但是其中并没有能够将我们直接引向凶手的。”

“你觉得他们为什么会这么做？为什么只选未结合的Dependent？”John询问道。

Holmes教授拿起了另一张纸。“有很多可能的原因，我的观点还得根据——噢！”他跳了起来然后飞奔到桌边开始疯狂地翻着那些纸张，"很聪明，非常聪明。我之前都没有注意。我是说，他们能想到用不同的系统，这很聪明，但是还有……"

“还有什么？”John追问道。

“他们寻找受害者的方式。”Holmes教授回答道，然后举起了几张纸，“他们在通过约会方式找未被占有的Dependent，在咖啡店或者网站上的单身速配——他们有可能还用了媒人，但是根据目前的信息无法确定。”

John皱起眉：“但是为什么？”

“现在的证据还不足以得出结论。”Holmes教授告诉他然后转身看向John，“你怎么看线上速配？”

耸耸肩，John回答道：“对有些人有用，对有些人则没用。”

“那你自己呢？”Holmes教授追问道。

头偏向一边，John久久打量他的教授后才意识到他在问什么。“哦，不。”他说，“不，不，不。你说过我对于他们的目标来说年纪还是小了。”

“但你也有成为的可能性，”Holmes教授应道，“如果因此就不试试看的话是没道理的。”

John发出一声苦笑。“门都没有。我在现实生活中被骚扰得够多了，我可不想在网上也遭受各种轰炸。”

“那些账户我来管理，”Holmes教授回答道，“我只需要你的出生日期和Dependent编号进行验证；我会确保你不看到来自潜在追求者的任何一个字；他们不会知道你的地址或任何个人信息——那会是个完全不同的John Watson。”

“即便如此，”John说道，“你也没有办法保证这会成功。”

Holmes教授辩驳道：“而你也没有办法保证这会失败。”

“婚恋网站可不止一脸个，那个凶手或着那两个凶手可能使用其中任何几个！”

“阿，但不是的。”Holmes教授回答道，“他们在 _所有_ 的网站上。”

翻着白眼，John应道：“啊，是啊， _那_ 还真是缩小范围了。你是在把希望全部寄托在我能跟他们配上对上吗？在这些约会网站上看有没有重复的骚扰者？”

“实际上不是的。”Holmes教授回答道，“我要用你的用户取得那些受害者的资料，因为只有注册会员才能看得到。”

John皱起眉：“那你为什么不用你自己的名字和号码？”

“因为我和苏格兰场合作是世人皆知的常识。如果凶手返回去看那些档案然后看见我在那，他们会知道我盯上他们了。”Holmes教授解释道。“现在，John，你的问题快把我的耐心磨尽了。你应该自己就能搞清楚这全部的。”

叹着气，John回道：“好极了。以我的推理能力看来，在拿到我的出生日期和Dependent编号前你是不会罢休的。”

“你的结论是正确的。”

“你应该意识到我可以因为这个举报你。”John指出。

Holmes教授轻笑。“但是你不会的。”他说，“因为你对缉拿这些人也一样很感兴趣——如果不是更有兴趣的话。所以，别再装成一副不情不愿的样子，你只是在担心如果给了我你的Dependent编号我就可以提交占有你的文件，不过你真的觉得我有兴趣吗？”

John被随之而来的疼痛感吓了一跳。他从没有被一个Independent这么彻底地挫败过，实际上，他从没被任何一个Independent拒绝过。“我并不。你怎么可能会有兴趣？”他反问道，然后写下了自己的信息。“好了。现在，我必须得走了。毕竟我今天还有课。”

没有给Holmes教授任何再次开口的时间，John就出了房间，向最近的出口走去。让他十分在意的是这件事让他感觉很 _受伤_ 。为什么？有任何意义吗？他又没有想让Holmes教授占有他。天，那样的话他们绝对会是这世界上最糟糕的一对——Holmes教授骄傲自大，冷漠孤僻，常是一副居高临下的姿态；为什么John会想要和那样一个男人被终生绑在一起？

即便如此，他也还没有认真思考过他想要最终和什么样的人在一起，实际上，他已经打定了要孤独终老的决心。毕竟谁会需要一个Independent啊？他们也就只能碍手碍脚罢了，甚至还有厚颜无耻的会强制决定他们的Dependent要学习的内容——假如他们被允许上学的话——以及是否工作……甚至是工作的地点！说真的，那会是John现在最不希望出现在他生活中的事，他一个人就可以过得很好；这样他就可以自己做自己的决定，过自己的生活，拥有自己的住所和工作；他可以自由地交各种朋友并永远都不需要担心会惹怒他的Independent——这就是他一直向往的生活。

但是这解释不了为什么Holmes教授的指责让他如此难受。他猜想那也许是因为Holmes教授一直把他和他的同伴们平等对待，即便他并不想承认，但这对于他来说意味着整个世界，他终于——以一个Dependent的身份——被认可，被认为他和班里其他Independent一样敏锐——如果不是更敏锐的话。Holmes教授将他当作特别的来对待，那是从未在John身上发生过的事。说真的，那感觉真的令人上瘾。

那么也许他有在希望Holmes教授会想要占有他？但那也说不过去。他从来没考虑过这方面的事，况且之前当那个探长提起这个话题时都被他反应激烈地驳斥了。叹了一口气，John摇摇头，一如既往地困惑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]East End：伦敦东区，在历史上就被看成是贫民区，在柯南·道尔笔下，雾中的伦敦最危险之处，莫过于东区。这里临近码头，居民大多是卖苦力出身的穷人和外来移民，著名的“开膛手杰克”，就曾经在这里活动。（摘自百度百科）


	5. Chapter 5

John打开天气频道，一边等着泡早茶的水烧开。很高几率会有降雨——从来都是——和冷温——就和平时一样。叹着气，他准备好了茶然后回到了卧室，打开衣柜并放下茶杯。他又想穿上他的Independent上衣了——没有那些残忍的洞暴露他的文身——因为他穿着那些会感觉自在很多，但是他敢确认已经有太多人知道他的身份了，如果他在隐藏身份时被抓到，他干净的记录上将会留下一个黑点。

他略过了那些短袖——今天对于短袖来说还是太冷——然后找到一件舒适的条纹毛衣来穿。套上毛衣后，他转身背对着镜子然后越过肩膀向后看去。Dependent上衣有两种裁剪样式——一种露出文身的黑色线条，一种则盖住；他这一件盖住了黑色边框，只显出他裸露的皮肤。一瞬间，他不由自主地想着如果填上了一个Independent标志那看上去会是怎样。Holmes家族的家徽又是怎样的？

“我刚刚没有想到那里。”John表明道然后抓过他的茶喝了一口，“我刚刚 _没有_ 想到那里！”

拉上一条牛仔裤，他拖着步子走回厨房然后给自己冲了一碗麦片。他怎么能有那种想法呢？他想要一生都保持独立自主、不受约束——永远不被占有，并且他能做得到。他非常有可能成为英国第一个被记录在案的生前一直未被占有的Independent。那不是很了不起吗？至少他的名字将因此一直流传下去……

吃完早餐后，John套上了外套然后把包挎在了肩上。至少今天他没有Holmes教授的课，他真的不知道在他们昨晚的对话后他怎么能够面对他。即使现在，他的情绪依然在他的脑海里波涛汹涌着，拒绝停留在一处，就好像它们害怕被钉住然后被进一步理清。因为万一他真的希望和Holmes教授在一起呢？这是个可怕的念头——Holmes教授理性到了冷漠无情的程度，而John如果把自己的心交到这个男人的手里，那将无疑会是他所能做到的最愚蠢的事情，昨晚的事就可以证明这一点。

没过多久John就已经舒服地坐在了解剖学的课室，在路上无视了两个认为自己能够通过大谈特谈John是多么“该死的性感”来追到他但最后只好悻悻而归的Independent。Eames教授正在就在医院实习起步时不该做的事情给出她的建议——一个在上课前就已经开始了的话题——然后门猛地开了。当看见Holmes教授大步走进课室、他的大衣在他身后翻腾作响时，John的心脏一瞬间跃起然后又坠入了谷底。缩回座位上，John低头直直瞪着他桌上的纸张，装作在记笔记。

“噢，Sherlock！”Eames教授惊叫道，“我可以为你做些什么？”

“我需要John Watson。”Holmes教授回答道。

John的面部抽搐了。这是现在他最不需要发生的一件事，并且那措词不可能更糟了。说真的，他开始听起来像个典型的Independent了。

“现在？”她确认道。

Holmes教授做了个鬼脸：“是的，Elizabeth，就现在。”

“什么事情这么紧急？他不能下课后再去找你吗？”她追问道。

“现在正是性命攸关的时刻。我敢确认——对你来说——这个道德理由足以让我取得他了。”Holmes教授回答道。

_取得他_ 。John咬牙切齿地默念着。

Eames教授抿了抿嘴。“很好。”她低声应道，转身面向John，倾了倾头，向他示意他被允许离开了。

然而John并没有收拾他的书包，而是从座位起身走出教室进了大堂，Holmes教授紧随其后。此时他已是怒火中烧，并且很清楚自己要说什么。

“好，我们得——”Holmes教授开始解释，从John身边擦身超过。

“我不去。”John打断了他。

Holmes教授猛地停下了脚步然后转身面向John。

“不管你需要做什么，要么等我上完课，要么就由你自己一人来完成。”

偏着头，Holmes教授细细打量着John，视线像是在读一页书一样移动着。John直挺地站着迎着他的视线并等他完成推理。“你在生我的气。”Holmes教授最终陈述道，“这又是因为Dependent号码那件事吗？我告诉过你我——”

“不，与此无关。”John厉声道，“这是关于你像对待一个物品一样对待我——就像其他所有Independent对待Dependent一样！你一走进来就开始说什么‘需要‘我’、‘带走‘我，就好像我跟一个显微镜或者一个计算机没什么两样。”他深吸一口气，想要冷静下来，但现在肾上腺素与怒火已经充分混合，他明白即使他想也是无法制止自己了，“你要求我到场，就好像你是我的Independent一样，而我们都很清楚你不是；这件事上我有自己的想法和意见，而且我翘不起这节课。所以在你开始决定我的安排前，你也许应该考虑先问问我可不可以。日安！”

说罢，John转身走回了座位。他能听到课室里弥漫着震惊窃窃私语，显然他们都有同样的想法——Holmes教授想要占有他，而John拒绝了。他们那么想也无伤大雅，而他也不准备浪费时间纠正他们了——拒绝一名老师可算个大胆的举动，也许当闲话传开后，所有Independent就不敢再来骚扰他了。那可真会是一件幸事。

然而，John虽然还在强压着怒火但是——比此更加强烈地——他同时还感到一阵失落。

Holmes教授之前对他来说可算是一股新鲜空气。说真的，他还以为他和其他Independent不一样，他还真的相信了Holmes教授对他和他的才智有所尊重；然而现在，他不知道该如何想，他只知道他能感觉到那把刀绞进了他更深处的地方，他失望了。

一下课，他就收好书包回到外面去找Holmes教授，但是却不见踪影。他没有多逗留，而是决定从最近的门出去穿过草地走到街上。就当他踏上人行道时，一辆黑色的车在他旁边停下，一个漂亮的女子踏了出来，点着她的黑莓手机。“John Watson？”她询问道，没有抬头。

“是我没错。”

“上车。”她命令道。

John向后踏了一步。“如果我拒绝呢？”他反问道。

这次，她从她的手机抬起了头。“那我就会动武。”她表明道，视线在他的身上就要烧出洞来。这一定是个Independent——他从骨子里能感觉到。

John皱皱眉钻进车里。他不敢确认她是不是在说空话，但他太想知道这是怎么回事了。一进车内他就开始注意窗户的数量，各种锁是在如何运作，还有除了他书包里的书以外他能够到的范围内没有任何可以作为武器的物品。

“问我们这是去哪有任何用吗？”他询问道，想要听上去毫不在乎。

“一点都没有。”那女子回答道。

他沉默了一会。“你叫什么名字？”

“是……Anthea。”

扬起眉，他看向她。她在说话间停顿了一下，从她拖得太长的“是”可以看出她在犹豫，显然，她是在想一个假名字来应付。“但不是真名。”

“不，不是真名。”她听上去已经对这个对话丧失了所有兴趣。

John向窗外看去，渐渐丢失了他们路线的方向、转了多少个弯。这绝对是绕了去那里的最远的路，不过他最终开始看到越来越少的人。他们拐弯驶上了一个荒凉无人的街道上并通过一个大门进入了一片仓库区域。他们停在了这些货仓中的一个里，John立刻下了车。

一个男人站在那里，晃着一把雨伞。“John Watson先生。幸会。”他问候道。

“真希望我也能这么说。”John应道。

“我希望你明白这些措施是必要的，为了确保我的出现不会被Sherlock Holmes察觉。”

听到这个名字时John站直了。“害怕Holmes教授？”他奚落道。

“自然不会。只是如果他不知道我的参与会让事情发展更容易些。现在，年轻的Watson先生，像你这样的Dependent会和他在一起干什么呢？”

皱着眉，John回道：“我真的不觉得这关你的事。”

“而我觉得这关我的事。”

John嗤笑一声。“那你运气可不好，你的看法无关紧要。我不觉得这关你的事，因此你将不会从我这里得到一个字。如果你想跟Holmes教授谈这件事，请自便。”

“对于一个Dependent来说，你可真是固执。”那男人点评道。John勃然大怒，咬紧牙并对他怒目相视。“我触到敏感话题了，是吗？”说完，他拉出一本记事簿然后开始一页页翻着，“你一共做了六次I.D.测试，我知道。在你接受了文身后，你因抑郁不振持续看了一年心理咨询师。我敢说她没能帮上太多忙，不是吗？当然，你的家长这样的选择不能算很明智，给你找一名女性Dependent心理咨询师。如果是个男性Dependent对你会有用得多。我还注意到了你的妹妹——Harriet——被标记为Independent。我敢确信那除了进一步摧毁你的自我价值感外什么都没有帮上，我说的对吗？”

John将双手攥成了拳头。“你想要什么？”他低吼道。

“信息。”那男人回答道。

“关于？”

他漫不经心地转动着他的雨伞。“关于你对Sherlock Holmes的意图。”

“那跟你有什么关系？”John反问道。

“我很是挂念着他。”那男人答道。“那么你打算成为他的Dependent？”

John冷笑一声。“我并无此类打算。”

“那么你就不会介意我让你停止在课外与他接触？”

“我会很介意。”John回答道。“并且允许我向你摆明这一点：即使我是个Dependent，也不意味着你就能指使我；即使你很了解Holmes教授，也不代表你就有权利背着他决定他的生活；还有即使你能买得起一辆豪车请的起司机把我带到这个地方也并不代表我就会害怕你。”说完这些，他降低了他的音调，尽力克制着自己不要大喊大叫。“我自己想该死的做什么我就做什么，谢谢了您哪。”

惊讶地眨了眨眼，那男人开始大笑。“还真是有斗争精神。我看得出为什么Sherlock会对有你兴趣……以及为什么你把自己看作一个Independent。”他停止了大笑并直直地向John的眼里看去。“不过，在Sherlock周围要当心。你完全不知道你给自己惹上了什么。因为在你知道前，你看到的将不再是伦敦。不。每条街道都将成为前线，每个人都会成为潜在敌人，这个城市将会成为一个战场，而Sherlock会确保你唯一的同盟是他。”

John保持沉默了一会，吸收着他的话。“说完了吗？”

“目前结束了。”那男人说道，然后荡着雨伞转身开始离开。“我确信我们很快就会再次见面，John Watson。祝你今天愉快。”

接着，Anthea向前了一步。“我们会带你去你想去的任何地方。”她说。

John重新看向那辆车然后沉默了一会。“带我去221B贝克街。”他要求道。


	6. Chapter 6

当John终于到达贝克街时，他早已怒不可遏。在所有不愉快事发生后他并没有平静下来；怒火在他心中酝酿着，而他的脑海一片波涛汹涌。那男人怎么能知道关于他的那么多？他对John感兴趣的原因只有一个，而那就是Sherlock Holmes教授。Holmes教授泄露了有关他的信息吗？他透露了多少？他竟愚蠢到了去相信Holmes教授！一到目的地，他就已经下了车向大门走去，发现并没有反锁，然后向Holmes教授的住处动身。当他上了台阶后，他发现门开着并且Holmes教授坐在桌边他的电脑前。 

“把所有都删掉。”John吼道，“所有你弄出来的带我名字的东西。全部都删掉。” 

Holmes教授立即抬眼看向他，偏着头，并皱起眉。“发生什么了？” 

“我被跟踪了。就是这样。我被绑架然后带到这个男的跟前，这个知道有关我的一切的人，知道没人还敢继续谈论的事，直接当着我的面都倒出来了！这就是为什么明天，我会去上报我的Dependent号码被盗，然后我会注册一个新的。所以你在我这样做之前最好删掉所有你在我名下用我的号码注册的账号。” 

Holmes教授站了起来。“仅仅因为有人让你想起你不愿提及的过往，你就要放过一个凶手，任由ta逍遥法外吗？” 

“说得好像你真的需要我的号码一样！”John反击道，“还是说你真的以为我有那么蠢？” 

眨着眼，Holmes教授注视着John，掂量着他。 

“你提到过你哥哥已近被要求查看闭路电视监控之类的事，也就说明他至少以某种方式或形态存在于政府中；但不仅如此，你说得好像他毫不费力就可以查监控一样，所以说明他在政府中处于较高的位置。如果这些都是对的，那么他就可以动动手指就给你伪造一个Dependent号码，不是吗？也许会有点不合法，但是说实话我不认为你会在意那些。所以如果你真的需要一个该死的Dependent号码，那就去找他给你弄一个！”John吼道，一面大步穿过了房间。 

Holmes教授看上去就像在佩服的边缘，即使John怀疑他永远都不会看到他 _表露出敬佩之情_ 。这也许是最接近的极限了。“我的兄长和我之间没有那种你们会称之为交情的东西。” 

“那不关我事。” 

偏着头，Holmes教授直直向John的眼里看去。“他说了什么让你这么不快？”他追问道。 

“那与你无关。”John厉声道，将双手攥成拳头。 

Holmes教授应道：“是与你是个Dependent有关的事，不是吗？” 

“我说了那与你无关！”John嘶吼道。 

“坐。下。现在！”Holmes教授大喝道，他的声音激起地板的一阵震动。 

John立即坐了下来，震惊地瞪着他。他之前从没有认为Holmes教授会冲他大吼。。 

“一切都还好吗，Sherlock？”一个年老些的女人——Hudson太太，如果John没记错的话——询问道。 

“一切都好。”Holmes教授回答道，视线没有离开John。点点头，Hudson太太下楼回去了。在他们听到门被关上后Holmes教授才再次发话。“你坐下了。” 

听到这个时John眨了眨眼。他坐下了。 _他_ 坐下了。“噢天。”他喃喃道，震惊冲刷着他。他刚刚未经思考就盲目地听从了一个Independent的指令。并不是说Independent有特殊能力之类的东西——他们只是普通人类，就像Dependent一样，这也是为什么John之前一直都没把无视指令当回事。当然，多数Independent在他们提出要求却只被他拒绝时会很不快，但那一直都是一种成就感的来源——直到现在。他为什么服从了Holmes教授？“我……我坐下了。”还没从震惊中缓过来，他目瞪口呆地看向Holmes教授。 

“是的，你坐下了。你都完全没有多想。”Holmes教授就好像并没有发生什么重要的事一样继续道，直视着他，“现在，告诉我，John。接受你的Dependent身份对你有任何害处吗？这会让你少些什么吗？” 

犹豫着，John抬头看向Holmes教授，一面试图甩开想要服从的渴求。他从来没有听到过这样有力的声音——一种能够直接穿透他肺腑的声音。“特权。”他最终回答道。 

“看得见的特权。”Holmes教授纠正道，“有一个没有Independent会希望你知道的事实，那就是他们也被社会安上了许多规范和要求：上了大学都还没有一个Dependent的渐渐开始被人们看不起；被一个Dependent拒绝是一个Independent所能够遇见的最沉重的打击之一。最终，潮流会倒向有利于Dependent的一边，而他们将会有比Independent更大的权利。我们也许活着见不到了，但这会很快发生的。” 

John瞪着Holmes教授。“我还是要一个新的Dependent号码。”他声明道。“我本身就不应该把它给你。我真是犯蠢了。” 

“你不再相信我了。” 

“我本身就不应该相信你。”John回道。 

Holmes教授向后缩了一点，John几乎没有注意到。“之前，在他绑架你的时候，我哥对你说了什么？” 

“你哥，是吗？”John问道，“怪不得你们俩合不来。” 

Holmes教授叫了一声，“John。” 

“我有抑郁过，行了吧？”John突然爆发了，跳站了起来。他开始在房间来来回回走着，想要找回对身体的控制感。“在我被检测为一个Dependent后，他们把我送到一个除了让我感觉更糟糕外什么都没做到的心理咨询师那里。最终我就不再去了，因为去了有又什么用？什么都无法改变我是个操蛋的Dependent这一事实，我最多只能全力以赴尽可能争取最好。” 

“而你是什么时候开始像个Independent一样着装的？” 

John低声道：“我16岁时从一个朋友家偷了一件上衣，之后我攒够钱又买了几件。毕竟现在没人会检查你有没有文身，他们都直接就认为Dependent蠢得连弄一件Independent上衣都做不到。” 

“你学校里肯定有人注意到。” 

“我没有把它们穿到学校。”John说明道，“我在外面时才穿着他们——去商场或者电影院或者剧院或者公园。不过当我一进大学……那是我第一次穿着一件Dependent上衣上课，而你一下就看穿了。” 

Holmes教授向他的电脑投去一瞥。“我也已经掌握了所有需要的信息。我会取消掉所有账号并且从服务器上清除掉你号码的痕迹。它又会是你的了。” 

“但你还是知道我的号码。”John指出道，“不要假装你不知道。” 

“17-496-8352。”Holmes教授回应道。 

“你记下来用了多久？” 

轻笑着，Holmes教授回答道：“两个网站的注册。” 

“两个？那你没有我以为的那么厉害嘛。”John打趣道。 

Holmes教授向他投去个不满的目光。“现在，你想不想知道我发现了什么？” 

John犹豫了。MH警告过他，让他远离Holmes教授，由于不管什么原因；在犯罪现场的那个女人也那么说了。“在你告诉我前，我想知道一件事。为什么你没有一个Dependent？” 

“我目前还没有找到任何值得我花费时间的人。”Holmes教授辩白道。 

“如果是你痛处的被提及了就没那么好玩了，不是吗？”John指出，“你自己说过，来自一个Dependent的拒绝是一个Independent能够遇见的最沉重的打击。你是在凭经验说话吗？” 

Holmes教授不悦道：“案子，John，那远远比我的情感经历重要。” 

“所以你像我一样？”John追问道。 

“像你一样？” 

John点点头。“我还从来没有跟任何人一起过。” 

Holmes教授久久打量着他，然后干脆地点了下头，就又走回到电脑前。“现在我们可以开始了吗？” 

那个案子。现在，John有了选择——他可以继续和Holmes教授一起的工作以及那会涉及到的一切，包括John自己正在萌发的情绪；或是他可以立即走开然后继续他的生活，继续上他之前的课程，像他在来大学前计划的一样继续过日子。但是仅仅是呆在Holmes教授身边就有种令人上瘾的感觉，他在这里能感觉到被认同，被平等地对待。 

“可以开始了。”他最终说道。 

Holmes教授充满胜利地笑笑然后转向他的电脑。“在昨晚的大量调查后，我发现只有一个用户查看过所有的受害者。” 

“好极了！那就去逮捕他们啊！”John应道。 

“那是伪造的。”Holmes教授回答道。 

“伪造的？” 

他点点头“假姓名，假地址，所有信息都是假的。线下根本不存在这个人。” 

“但是他们必须得用一个真的Independent号码啊，网站会检查号码验证信息的啊！” 

“他们一定也弄到了一个假的号码。”Holmes教授喃喃道。 

John直直瞪着屏幕。Robert Jacobson根本不存在，那么账号背后是谁？“所以现在我们做什么？” 

“我还没有告诉你我发现的一切。我们走。”说完，他跳了起来然后向门口动身。 

想都没有想，John跟了上去。


	7. Chapter 7

“你还有什么发现？”当他们爬进一辆出租车，John问道。 

Holmes教授将一个地址低声报给司机然后向后靠在座位上。“我认为这个问题应该是：我们要去哪里？” 

“你还有什么发现？”John重复道，挑战地瞪着Holmes教授。 

轻笑着，他点评道：“你的确不喜欢别人告诉你应该说什么，不是吗？” 

“我想我们已经在这上面达成共识了。现在，你还有什么发现？” 

“所有受害人和那个假用户之间都有一个相同点，他们都喜欢喝咖啡。”Holmes教授解释道。 

John翻了个白眼。“是啊，那还真是缩小范围了。我们随便找家咖啡店然后到处问问有谁最近杀了人，这办法如何？” 

“不是 _随便一家_ 咖啡店，John。”Holmes教授打断道，不满地瞟了他一眼。“某个特定的咖啡馆，泰晤士河边的堤岸咖啡。” 

“而那就是我们现在要去的地方。”John陈述道。 

Holmes教授点点头。“不过我对此不抱太大希望。毕竟，如果一个常客总是和受害者一起出现在店里，应该早已经有人察觉到了；不过话说回来，人类毕竟还是愚蠢的。” 

“除非凶手在那里工作。”John边想边说道。 

睁大了眼，Holmes教授猛吸了一口气：“噢……噢！是的，这就完全说得通了！噢，这简直太聪明了。聪明至极。等等，这聪明吗？为什么说这聪明？”困惑的表情再次落在Holmes教授的面孔上。 

John皱起眉：“因为这个人把他们骗到自己工作的地方——”他开始解释。 

“但是他们不是在那里被杀的。”Holmes教授陈述道。 

“他们不一定要。——然后在那里获得他们的信息，接着——” 

挥手打断他的话，Holmes教授应道：“在网站上就可以弄到足够多的信息，包括他们住哪里，在哪里工作，甚至还有手机号码。不，这之间还差一环。有什么东西还没有到位。” 

“那我们为什么要过去？”John问道。 

Holmes教授嗤笑一声。“去看这环线索在不在那。” 

“那我就默认那些警察会和我们在那里碰头了？”John确认道。 

冷笑着，Holmes教授摇摇头。“他们对此一无所知。” 

“为什么？” 

“因为他们无能，几乎一无是处。他们为了解决案子来找我，而我为什么要在有所发现时再去找回他们？” 

“确保他们能够参与进来并且了解最新消息？”John提出。 

Holmes教授回应道：“这是目前为止从你嘴中说出的最疯狂的主意了。劳驾帮我个忙——别说话，多思考。” 

John皱紧眉。他会判断Holmes教授不联系苏格兰场是否是有道理的。如果没有，John会自己联系他们。“别告诉我该做什么。你——” 

“——不是我的Independent。”Holmes教授与John异口同声道。“是的，John，我知道。不过对你自己行行好吧——即使等你找到了个Independent，也不要让ta告诉你该做什么。” 

“哦，我不会的。”John应道。“而且我认为你想说‘就算我能’而不是‘即使等我’。” 

“是吗？”Holmes教授打趣道，扫了一眼John。 

John低吼道，“是的，你就是这样想的。” 

显然被逗乐了，Holmes教授低声哼着看向窗外。不久他们就到了。“现在，我需要你进去要一张两人的桌子。” 

“那你要干什么？” 

“在出租车里等到我进去不会被认为是和你一起的时候。”Holmes教授煞有介事地回答道。 

John眨眨眼。“你的意思是让我弄一张两人的桌子然后自己坐在那？” 

“噢，不。你不会自己一人坐着的。有人会去跟你坐在一起。” 

“我是要跟凶手约会吗？”John不可置信地叫道，一下子豁然开朗了。 

微笑着，Holmes教授回答道：“没错，是不是很刺激？” 

“我不会完全这么形容，不过这确实……”John低声道，然后看向那个建筑。“至少在进来前绕着转几圈。如果我死了，我会缠扰你直到你死的。”说完，他从车上下来然后走了进去。 

John要了一张两个人的桌子，说他的约会对象应该马上就会到。他然后坐下来开始等待。时间一分一秒地过去，而Holmes教授终于走了进来然后在另一张桌子边坐下。他们俩都装作不认识对方的样子，同时留意观察着门的动静。一个小时后，John仍在等待着，并开始感觉到他的服务生流露出的同情。 

最终，他说道：“我猜我对象是不会来了。” 

“这在这经常发生，你要知道。”她尽力去安慰，“就好像我们这被下了诅咒一样。” 

倾着头，John追问道：“这是什么意思？” 

“我是说在这里被放鸽子的人太多了。”她回答道，“他们来和人碰面——比如说他们在网上认识的人——这种情况是最常发生的，你要知道——然后那个人就完全不出现。这样的情况太多了，有时根本数不过来。年轻情侣们迟早会听到各种流言然后再也不来这里了。不过你可别担心。你还很年轻，又这么迷人，我敢说在你还没意识到时就又有人排着队要追你了！” 

John点点头然后站起身来。“谢谢你。我感觉好多了。”他扯谎道，然后付了钱走了出去。 

一分钟都还没过，Holmes教授就出现在他的身后。“如我所料。” 

“如你所料？”John反问道，“你这是什么意思？” 

“他们很精明。你看，他们在这里设置了一系列的约会——并不是和一个Dependent，而是很多个。这样子，受害人的面孔就迷失在人脸中了。毕竟服务生更容易记住被放鸽子的人——会同情他们或者其他各种笨蛋会有的反应——而不是那些和伴侣一起享受下午茶的人。也就是说他们真正只会和受害者约会。噢，这些人真是太聪明了。现在，要找到他们……” 

John皱起眉。“有什么方案吗？” 

“现在已经有四种不同的，不过我还需要更多数据。”他看向John去。“我们明天见。”说完，他便扬长而去，把John留在身后。 

情不自禁地，John微笑着看着Holmes教授大步离开。他肯定想到了什么。明天——上课的时候—— 

“噢见鬼。”John喃喃道，想起自己所有还没有完成的作业。“操，操，操！”他转身向最近的地铁跑去。 

不知怎地，Holmes教授在他毫无察觉间就把他拉进了一个全新的世界。他在Holmes教授身边感觉很开心，并且他开始在一些事情上放手——重要的事情，毕竟之前学业对他来说一直是排在第一位的。Holmes教授的哪一点让John如此忘我？这不是什么好事，根本不可能是什么好事。John开始意识到他一直会在那里——一直在跟着Holmes教授到处跑，为帮受害者们讨回公道侦察各种案件。天，他也许甚至有在希望能够在将来某天被占有，而这比世界上的任何其他事都更要让他害怕。


	8. Chapter 8

一周的时间比John所想象的要过的快得多，但是他还是没有去更换Dependent号码。不管他怎么尝试说服自己他只是没那个时间，他心底里清楚并非如此。毕竟他已经决定要继续这——不管这究竟是什么——并且无视了一切明显的警告。Holmes教授身上有种东西吸引着他，使他着迷；而在他们一同工作的短短时间内，他已经把221B当作了自己第二个家。Hudson太太很喜欢邀请他去喝茶，他也因此听到了许多有关Holmes教授的、在别处听不到的故事。 

“然后，”她低声道，一边往他的杯子里填茶，“我就拿出了那副特别大的鹿角戴在了他的头上！毕竟我们已经说好了的：假如我帮他做好那些糟糕玩意，他就得在平安夜把它们戴上，还得用小提琴拉点什么调调。你知道他拉小提琴的吧？” 

John笑着点点头。“知道的，太太。我之前有听他演奏过。” 

她咧嘴笑了。“总之，虽然我还是花了点功夫说服他，但是他最终还是听我的话戴上了，还拉了《平安夜》呢。噢，我真应该拍张照片的！” 

“有些事情还是留给想象最好，Hudson太太。”Holmes教授走了进来。 

Hudson太太大笑道：“Sherlock，你能来串门真好。你要知道，最近我见到John的次数可是比你多唷！” 

“有案子需要解决。”Holmes教授回答道，然后冲John看了一眼。 

“好吧，谢谢你的茶，Hudson太太，不过我最好得上楼了。”他低声到，把茶杯放回了桌子上。 

她微笑着应道：“当然。以后见，John。” 

他点点头，然后转身向门口跟上Holmes教授。“噢，我把手套落下面了！马上回来。”他说着返回了。 

就当他走到门口时，他看见Hudson太太背朝着他。她的纹身被整个涂黑了。他震惊地呆站了一会，然后后退着躲了起来。他不记得之前有看见过Hudson太太的背部。他为什么现在才注意到？而且那还是被涂黑的。当一个Independent死后，ta的Dependent一般会在方块的上方纹一只鸽子，两侧纹上常青藤。他听过传言说有Dependent想要永远遗忘自己的Independent，把纹身用黑墨完全改掉，但他从来没有当真过。毕竟他没有见过那样纹身的人。他思考着那个人究竟对Hudson太太做了什么会让她有如此这种反应。 

“Hudson太太！”他叫道，装作刚到的样子。 

她快速转过身。“怎么了，亲爱的？” 

“我落下了我的手套。”说着，他从门廊探出身来。 

“噢，是的，就在桌上呢。”她微微笑着回答道。 

John赶快走过去拿了起来。“再次谢谢您的款待了。”他低声道，接着立刻跑上了楼。 

“你花的时间比实际需要的要久。”Holmes教授在John进门时评论道。“你在下面干了什么？” 

John犹豫了一下。“我……呃……Hudson太太……” 

“你看到了她的背部。”他说道，抬头看向John。“第一次看到这种，是吗？” 

“我一直以为那只是个传说。”他低声坦白道，“我没想到——他真的那么差劲吗？” 

Holmes教授沉吟一会。“她有让我确保他被处决掉。” 

John被这则消息震惊了，久久注视着Holmes教授，最终点点头。“原来这样。”他悄声说。 

过了许久，Holmes教授起身开始打量John。“你最近没怎么睡好。”他表示道。 

“是、是没怎么睡好。”John应道。“还多亏了你，我得总担心着会不会被杀人犯追杀。” 

他更久地凝视着John。“不。那并不是原因。”他断定道。John听到后咽了咽口水。“你是因为在想什么事情而失眠。你想太多了。我之前还以为我根本没可能对别人说这种话。” 

“那不关你的事。我只是手上事情很多。况且你不能就指望我任何时间都能抛下一切事情跟上你。我还得担心学业，我还有其他课、其他要事、其他任务。不像你，我可是需要吃饭的！”他怒道。 

Holmes嗤之以鼻，回答道：“你没法就这样把我引开的。”John没有理睬。“但是既然你这么想要岔开话题，唯一的可能性就是这跟你的Dependent身份有关。还在困扰吗？” 

“这不是什么想要不在意就能立刻不在意的事。” 

“确实不是。但是已经过了一周了。”Holmes教授指出道。 

John大笑。“你对我指望还真高。” 

“那是你自己赢得的。”Holmes教授说。John明白这会是他这辈子能够得到的最高赞扬。“你换Dependent号了吗？” 

咬咬舌头，John狠狠地瞪向一边，仿佛墙壁做错了什么。“没。” 

Holmes教授听到后笑了。“你没有。这就很有意思了。为什么还没有改呢？” 

“我没那个时间。” 

“你我都知道那不是真话。”说罢，Holmes教授向前迈了一步。“你近期睡眠时间多久？” 

“你是这儿的天才，你告诉我。”John恼羞成怒道。 

几分钟后，Holmes教授说：“你平均每晚睡三到四个小时。” 

“你怎么——？”John开口问道。 

“你的状态告诉我的。不过再这样下去，你很快就会倒下。你需要睡眠。”Holmes教授说。他然后把John推向沙发。“你怎么舒服就怎么睡。” 

“那案子呢？” 

摆着手，他回答道：“你最多也只是听我说，况且我还有我的头骨。倒是你只有休息好了才可能帮得上忙，所以抓紧时间。” 

“你有想过去录减压磁带吗？”John打趣道，在沙发上躺了下来。他感觉自己好小，脚怎么都碰不到另一头。他抓过一个枕头拖到了头下面。“你如此能说会道，如此安抚人的心灵。” 

Holmes教授瞥了他一眼。“闭上眼。” 

被逗乐了的John大笑着照做了。闭上眼后，他开始听着Holmes教授均匀的脚步声。一……二……一……二……一……二……一……他的呼吸开始调整成一样的节奏。 

“John，听我说。”Holmes教授突然说。 

John轻嗯表示着听到了，微微调整了姿势，接着感觉到一个有重量的东西盖在了身上。 

“继续闭着眼，不要动。”John完全不介意照做。“听着我的声音。你的身体在变得沉重，你感觉到了吗？你在慢慢融化进沙发，慢慢放松。”John哼哼着开始放松，沉向沙发深处。“你将会沉睡，不受任何恐惧困扰。如果有什么让你感到害怕，记得我在这里，把它们交给我，好吗？在你睡着期间由我处理它们。” 

John已经累到大脑无法处理这些词句了，但是他明白了大概意思。这有点让他想起几年前来他们大学的一位催眠师。他目睹了其他人被催眠，但那时的他太固执，不愿意让任何人接管他身体的控制权。但是现在，这感觉如此令人宽心，如此有安全感。 

“你想要摆脱什么恐惧？”Holmes教授追问到。 

John回答：“我害怕让任何人与我距离太近。” 

“为什么？” 

“因为他们可能会或是占便宜或是同情我，而我讨厌那样。我大部分朋友在我成为Dependent后都抛弃了我。”他解释道。他的语句开始含糊不清。 

Holmes教授用他低沉的声音轻声说道：“好的，现在我会帮你带走这个恐惧。还有什么吗？” 

“我并不是真的想要一个人过。我只是装作那么想，因为害怕被占有。” 

过了很久Holmes教授才再次开口。“你现在没有理由继续害怕了。还有什么吗？” 

“我也不希望你离开我。”John悄声说，双唇因这样的想法颤抖着。 

“我不会的，John。”Holmes教授保证道。“你不需要害怕。” 

John轻哼着睡了过去，辨别不出Holmes教授后面还说了什么。他是几年内第一次睡这么沉。醒来后，他发现自己被Holmes教授的大衣盖着，躺在没人的房间里。他做起来舒展身体，听着背部的骨骼咔咔作响。他到底是什么时候睡着的？他还记得告诉Holmes教授他应该去录些什么磁带的事，然后就……什么都没有了。即便如此，他有种异样的感觉，好像胸口少了一些重量。 

这时他看到了桌上的字条。 

_外卖在冰箱里头旁边。别碰那个头，或者那碟意面。我在停尸房。——SH_

看着钟，John发现时间是凌晨三点。“操！”他叫出声来。他一觉整整睡了十一个小时。他放轻了声音到冰箱里按Holmes教授的指示找到了外卖。他早该料到Holmes教授提到的“头”并不是个开玩笑。用微波炉速热完食物后，他在桌边坐下，慢慢地咀嚼，还带着睡意。房间缺少了Holmes教授的存在感觉太过安静。没有任何低声喃喃或是高声叫嚷或是小提琴的声音。说真的，这并不令人放松，反而有些让人毛骨悚然。 

“放松。”John对自己嘀咕道，想要弄明白为什么这个词会唤起他一种莫名的感觉。他又咬下一口，然后感受到一个记忆紧贴着大脑的边缘，畏缩着不敢出来让他审视。 

吃完饭后，他把餐盒投进了垃圾桶。地铁还得要几小时才会开始运作，于是他又躺倒在沙发上，再次用Holmes教授的大衣盖住自己。就在快要睡过去时，他听见了楼梯上的脚步声。John尝试爬起来，却被睡眠紧紧地束缚着。一声轻笑从Holmes教授唇间溜出，然后John开始奇怪他究竟在笑什么。 

他脚附近的沙发被一个重量压着下沉。John嘟哝着不自觉地一踢，由于习惯了Harry的骚扰。他的双脚被大而温暖的手抓住，接着他感觉到两个拇指按压着他的脚背。叹息着，John身体软了下来，开始愉快地轻哼。不知为何，他感觉自己会开始习惯这种感受。 


	9. Chapter 9

“那个，不知道你愿不——”一个女生开口道。 

“我没兴趣。”John头都没回就干脆地回绝了。说真的，要想避免这些令人不快的搭话，他就不应该每天都这么早到Holmes教授的课上。 

她退缩了一点，显然对他突然的话语有所愧惧。不足为奇，Independent都会那样。抬起头，他发现是班里为数不多的Dependent中的另一个。Mandy... Mindy... M什么y。名字大概是那样。 

“噢天，太抱歉了。”他喃喃道。“我还以为又是想要占有我的Independent，所以才失礼了。我有什么可以帮上忙的吗？” 

红着脸，她开始前前后后移动着重心。“唔……我只是有点想了解下……”她小声说着，向他凑近了点，“你和——你和Holmes教授是怎么成为朋友的呢？” 

John惊讶地眨眨眼，过滤着这个问题。“噢！呃——嘛，我不知道我们能不能算得上朋友。” 

她咬咬下唇。“那么——那你们俩一定是要……？” 

“噢天，不是的！”John高声否认道，已经猜出了她要问的是什么。他赶紧环顾四周并压低了声音。“不，不是那样的。我们没有……我只是……”顿了顿，他直视着她的眼睛最终坦白道：“我也不知道我们算是怎样，但绝对不是 _那样_ 。” 

“什么绝对不是那样？”Holmes教授问道。 

瞪大了眼，John一拍都不漏地回答：“我们只是在讨论昨晚的作业。她认为凶手应该是那个Dependent，因为她在自己的Independent被谋杀后就立刻消失了；但我更倾向她是被绑架了，因为她什么都没有带走，房子也满是挣扎的痕迹。” 

Holmes教授盯着John看了一会，然后评价道：“你的撒谎技术有在进步，但还不足以骗过我。” 

“噢，Molly！”John脱口而出，终于想起了她的名字。 

吓了一跳的Molly问道：“怎么了？” 

“你愿——你愿意之后和我一起做功课吗？我觉得我们能成为很危险的搭档。”他赶快提议道，赶紧将自己是无意说出来的掩盖住。 

她笑了。“听上去不错呢，要我把手机号给你吗？” 

“好啊！”John回答道，拽出了手机。 

“你们不会有一起学习的时间的。”Holmes教授突然厉声说道。 

John瞪视着他。“抱歉？”他保持着最基本的礼节问道，语调几乎无法让人察觉到这个对话将会引向多大灾难。 

“我们还有谋杀案要解决，John。你不会有时间和这位Hooper小姐一起学习的。”Holmes教授解释道。 

John眨着眼，做了好几个深呼吸。“我认为，教授，您会发现我有时间做任何我想做的事情。况且这个学期还有几个月才结束，我们在那之前一定能够解决这起谋杀案的。” 

Holmes教授紧抿双唇。“还会有其他谋杀案。” 

“每一次侦察我都会跟你去？”John尖利的问道。 

“没错。” 

这个回答使他震惊到不得不坐下来一会。Holmes教授指望他会一直留在身边。看起来，他也越来越习惯了。而他突如其来的对John的独占欲，是Independent想要占有Dependent时的标志性体现。一切都变得比他曾料想的更为复杂了。 

John站了起来，低声道：“我们得谈谈。现在。” 

Holmes教授低嗯然后跟着John出了房间，把所有不明所以的学生留在身后。John敢肯定，这下所有人都要在Holmes教授会什么时候占有John上下赌注了。这使他恼怒不堪。 

前脚刚进Holmes教授的办公室后，John就问道：“刚才那算什么？” 

“什么算什么？”Holmes教授应道。 

“就刚才。在课室里。假如你留心了的话或许能够察觉——毕竟你是我一直还穿着Dependent上衣的唯一原因——我的纹身还是空白的。也就是说你绝对没有可能是我的Independent，而且即便你是，你也不可能在我的日程安排上有这么大的决定权。” 

Holmes教授听到后皱起眉：“我们的工作——” 

“ _你的_ 工作！”John纠正道。“你把我强拽进去的工作。” 

Holmes教授嗤之以鼻。“得了吧！你是听说可以和我一起去案发现场自己跑来的。我可不会管那叫‘强拽’。” 

John紧抿双唇。“而且法律规定——毕竟你还是我的教授——你在学期结束前占有我都是违法的！” 

“法律可以被重写。不过是一级一级通过的事。我有个兄长在政府工作，我轻易就能——”Holmes教授猛地拦住了话头。 

过了许久，两个人都没再说一句话。“也就是说……”John最终开口道，打破了沉默“……你 _确实有_ 想让某些事情发生？” 

“我没有那没说。” 

“是没有，你只是很大声地暗示了。”John回答道。 

Holmes教授面部抽搐。“我们就这个话题谈论过的。我怎么会动让你作我Dependent的念头？” 

“假如这就是事实谁还会关心‘怎么会’？” 

“碰巧我就会。你也会，不然你就不会来上我的课了。”Holmes教授指出道。 

John忍俊不禁，摇着头尝试搞清楚眼下的状况。“行。有可能是因为我不依赖于你。我们互相协调合作，但我自己一个人也能过好生活，不需要你每一步都拉扯着。有可能是因为我会为自己而思考——我会质疑事物——我会质疑你。我以别人从没有过的方式挑战你。” 

Holmes教授在John说话期间望着窗外。“你连仅仅考虑被我占有都是不会的吧？” 

John听到后凝固了。他一直以来只企望做一个Independent，而现在他面对的是将会对他的人生产生最大影响的选择之一。他小心地回答道：“我能够想象得到自己作为你的平等在你身边会幸福。但只有在我们的身份是平等的前提下。而现在的状况是，我是你的学生，我不认为我们能算得上平等。你已经有体现出来你认为自己有基于我之上的权利，而如果你尝试施加的话我会反抗。这么看来，我不知道我们能不能合得来。我真的不知道我有没有可能跟任何Independent合得来，说真的。” 

一分钟在两个人的沉默间过去了。“一旦等你背上纹上了我的家族族徽和姓名缩写，我应该就不会这么……要求这么多了。” 

扬扬眉毛，John应道：“那还不够好。假如你还想要占有我的任何一点可能性，就不能这样。” 

“所以是有机会的？” 

John几乎不敢相信自己在这么说。“我是这么认为的。但是并不是说我会今晚就出去纹上纹身。你的族徽和缩写得等到我们比现在更确定的多才行，而且是我上完你的课之后。” 

“只有最后一条我们意见不一。”Holmes教授说。“不过，你会把我们算作……” 

“实验中。”John替他说完。“这就是我们在进行的。没有承诺也没有牵扯。如果我们中的任意一个觉得这样下去不行，可以立刻完全停止这种关系。” 

Holmes教授沉吟。“那么你准备试验多久？” 

“到我们两个都完全确认这就是我们想要或者不想要的生活。”John说道。“成交？” 

“不。”Holmes教授说。John冲他扬起眉。“学期末就是底线。我无法忍受就一直等下去。到学期末，你要么想要被拥有要么不想要。好好选择。” 

John漫不经心地点点头。如果除去各种各样的节假日，学期末也只有两三个月就到了。努力地吞咽了一下，他在双脚间前前后后移动着重心，最后说道：“好。学期末你就会得到你的答案。但是在那之前，我不希望这件事被提起或是被衍射到，而且你得向我证明你不会在我背上纹上你的纹身的那一刻就摇身变成一个控制欲爆棚的混蛋。” 

“行。”Holmes教授应道，“作为交换，在课堂外我希望你叫我‘Sherlock’，明白吗？” 

轻笑着，John点点头。“是。” 

Holmes教——Sherlock短促地点了一下头。“你上课迟到了。”他最终说道。 

John大笑。“ _你_ 导致我上课迟到了！” 

“差点就算得上个好借口了。”Sherlock打趣到，回头向John抛去一瞥。“但还不行。假如我在你之前回到课室，我就把你锁在外面不让你进去。” 

John差一点就要说“你不会的”，但是他很清楚即使只是为了证明，Sherlock也是会那么做的。他赶紧绕出了房间然后回到了课室。他的脚步感觉轻了些，好像他就要跳离地面了，而他也止不住脸上的笑。Sherlock想要他。他想要把John据为己有，而这居然让John感到特别而非羞耻——不像他以前对于Independent-Dependent关系理解的那样。 

一回到教室，John就溜回了自己的座位并打开笔记本。一切发展得都好到超乎他所料，而且如果Sherlock真的能向他证明他们两个匹配，他大概也不会抵触被占有。如果他被平等地对待的话也不会有什么令人不适的。毕竟事情本来就应该是那样的。 

再说，是Sherlock帮助他明白了做一个Dependent不是一件坏事。事实上，有许多好的方面和性格特点是被社会习惯性忽视了然后塞到地毯下。John是在Sherlock身边最终发现了自己并找到了这个世界中属于自己的节奏。既然他在这很快乐，为什么要离开呢？他为什么要让错误的先入之见扰乱他，甚至毁了他一生呢？ 

此外，人类本就应该是群居动物。研究发现肢体接触能够改善情绪。习惯自己独自生活的人活得不如别人久。把自己隔离起来就是在跟人类本能作对。他有幸福的权利。他自己争取到的权利，现在他要看看自己是否能获得幸福。 

John深吸一口气，抬头看到Sherlock踱进了教室，装成一副什么都没有发生的样子。他点开第一张幻灯片，上面是一个案发现场照片，一个血淋淋的男人在一个偏僻小巷。他一边讲，John一边小心地记下笔记，这时一个突如其来的想法击中了他，像是一片拼图终于落进了原位。一直在困扰他的事终于解释得通了。 

“教授。”他打断道。 

Sherlock期待地看向他。 

“你说是一对搭档——一个Independent和一个Dependent——在执行这些谋杀。其中一个把人们引向某个特定咖啡店，但是我们不知道他们接下来做了什么，对吧？”John指出道。 

坐在后排的某人嚷嚷道：“你在扯什么蛋呐，伙计？他可没说什么两个杀人犯的事？” 

“闭嘴。”Sherlock喝道，视线一下都没有离开John。 

“你认为他们有和人约会，但这说不通。毕竟你也说了网站上的照片是假的，那受害者又怎么可能知道那人是自己的约会对象？不过有没有这种可能：他们是那个咖啡店的常客，一对天天出现的可爱情侣，他们把受害人引出来，然后近距离观察后决定谋杀哪个？而且这样那些员工也绝不会起疑心，因为他们一直都在，不是只有发生谋杀的时候出现。” 

“下课！”Sherlock高声道，抓起大衣向门外动身。“John，走了！” 

“是！”John跳了起来，开始收拾书包。 

“John，现在立刻马上！”Sherlock喝道，声音远了些。 

呻吟着，John抓起笔记本和书包，边塞边冲出了教室。 


	10. Chapter 10

Sherlock与紧随其后的John到了咖啡馆，却发现这天不营业。大约一个小时，他在外面来回踱步，想着接下来应该做什么。John则随地坐了下来，开始做这天的作业。终于，Sherlock停了下来，回头看向他。 

“John，”他叫道。 

“怎么了？”John问道，抬起头。 

“你有在咖啡馆工作过吗？” 

John点头。“有，怎么了？” 

“他们一般会有常客的记录吗？”他询问道。 

“呃……有些地方会有专门贴常客照片的一面墙。”John提供道。 

Sherlock盯着店门。“我们闯进去。” 

“什么？” 

“跟上。” 

说完，Sherlock就转身朝后面走去。John叹气，但还是跟了上去，转角时将书包甩到背上。Sherlock已经敲开了一个窗户溜了进去，然后为John打开了侧门。一进门，他们就向用餐区走去。 

“什么都没有。”Sherlock低吼，环视着房间。 

John向后看去。“厨房或许会有些什么，”他说，“给新员工用的小抄。” 

Sherlock一言不发地冲回到厨房。“啊哈！”他叫出声来，John开门看见他站在一张板前。“看看这里。瞧。” 

John走了过去，也看向那些照片。他立刻将单人的全部抛在一边。有一张上面是母子。另一张是两个Dependent——好友，显而易见。 

“找到了。”Sherlock喃喃道，抓出一张照片。 

John看过去，发现他拿着两个女人的照片。“说真的？” 

“一定是。”Sherlock说道，然后将照片翻过来。“Emma和Rachel Stevenson女士。” 

“你确定吗？”John追问道，还是不可置信。这两位女子年轻漂亮，看上去又这么友好。老实说，她们看着像是会极力反对伤害别人的人。他无法想象她们残忍地以那种手法谋杀Dependent的画面。 

Sherlock扬起一边的眉毛。“我确定吗？” 

“抱——抱歉。我只是……我看不出来。”John应道。 

“你之后会的。”Sherlock说道，然后把照片放了回去。“来，我们得走了。” 

John点点头。“去哪？” 

“我解决这个案子了。”Sherlock说道，“现在轮到苏格兰场尽他们的责任了。” 

“所以呢？你就去苏格兰场把名字给他们，然后让他们自己想办法搞清楚剩下的一切？”John追问道。 

推开后门，Sherlock回答道：“当然不。他们把两人带进去的时候我会在那审问；还有在他们找到证明我所说的证据时我也会在。如果我仅仅只给他们姓名，他们还是会完全一筹莫展。” 

John尽力憋住笑。“谢天谢地你对他们如此仁慈。” 

“没错。他们欠我的。”他一本正经地声明道。“他们完全不知道自己有多么幸运。” 

“我该跟你一起去吗？”John问，“还是我直接回家，课上再见？” 

Sherlock打开出租车门。“别犯傻。”他评论道。 

John笑着钻进去。“所以为什么是她们？”他问道，看向Sherlock。“为什么你认为是他们？” 

“眼部皱纹。”Sherlock回答道。 

“抱歉？”John应道。 

Sherlock看向他，然后笑了。“看我的眼睛。”John抬眼看向它们。“你注意到任何皱纹了吗？”摇摇头，John等待着解释。“这是分辨假笑的方法。真的心情好会让眼部起皱纹。所有照片中都没有皱纹，因为谁会在拍照时真的那么开心？除了那一张。而且只有其中一个女人。她在那个咖啡馆有真的心情高涨。” 

“这并不代表——”John开口道。 

“她刚刚锁定下一个目标。”Sherlock陈述道。 

眨着烟，John冲他扬起眉。“你怎么知道？” 

“因为拍照日期刚好是第二次谋杀案发前一天。”Sherlock回答道。“右上角的戳印可以证明。” 

John回应道：“就算如此！你也不能就这样一下跳到结论。” 

“ _你_ 不能，”Sherlock纠正道。“然而我的大脑跟你的不同。十分不同。” 

John瞪着他，然后看向窗外。他看着掠过的每一个人。最终，他们回到了苏格兰场，但他没有下出租车。“我想我还是最好回家。” 

“John，别这样。”Sherlock说，然后下了车。“我会给你找一间审问室来做作业。” 

犹豫着，John看着他。“我不傻。”他声明道，还因刚刚的对话恼火不已。 

“我从来没那个意思，”Sherlock回应道。“你绝非笨蛋，但你也不是天才。我们俩都清楚。”John紧抿双唇，这让Sherlock叹了一口气。“John，我想要你成为我的Dependent，请相信我说我不是任何人都会想要。” 

John对此满意了，他知道这差不多能算是个道歉了。“行，”他最终低声道，然后下了车。“但是我还是要我的审问室。我不能因为跟着你到处跑就让我的成绩掉下去。” 

“如果你想的话，我可以发邮件告诉你的教授们，解释下你在做什么。”Sherlock回应道。他们走进苏格兰场总部。“我确信我的同事们会理解你的实习和实践训练。” 

大笑着，John应道：“我是在做这些吗？” 

“一直都是这些。”Sherlock回答道，一边为John拉开门。“其他额外得到的都不是有意为之。” 

John微笑。“好吧，能知道我不是被骗来的总是件好事。” 

“即使你是被诓了，我也是不会承认的。”Sherlock打趣道。 

这让John犹豫了一下才走进去。他们到Lestrade的办公室后，Sherlock和Lestrade谈了几句，John在外面等着。Lestrade把他的办公室给John用来在他们跟进追捕的时候写作业，John对此很感激。John把功课摊开在Lestrade的桌子上，而Sherlock和Lestrade出发了。 

时间缓缓流过。John突然抬起头向玻璃墙外望去，看见大家都在忙碌地来来往往。心脏漏跳了一拍，John纵容了一个想法浮现到脑海前部：这有可能就会成为他的生活。不是说他会主动这么选择，但是他能够看见自己像这样生活。频繁地拜访Lestrade并在苏格兰场作业，Sherlock一直在他身边一起跑遍整个伦敦，追捕各种罪犯并一直活在当下，永远不知道下一秒会带来什么。 

John向后倾身，吸收着这一切。自从遇到Sherlock Holmes，他的生活改善了至少十倍。即使是作为一个Dependent。John知道他不再像之前那样感到压抑。事实上，他对自己更有信心了，即使在别人都知道他是Dependent的情况下。Sherlock似乎让他找到了最好的自己。而且，他虽然不会说他让Sherlock显露出了最好的一面，但他真真实实地感觉到他就是Sherlock所需要的。一个能够有所反击的人。一个能够挑战他的人。 

但是还是有这个“展示”。John从还小的时候就开始害怕被展示。这是一个重要的转变仪式，他知道，但是在其他人面前被操从来对他毫无吸引力。他不认为Sherlock会选择公开展示，但是若是私人的，在场的会有谁呢？至少要有两个人，而Sherlock对他哥哥的好感度似乎并不够。或许Lestrade会作为其中的一个？John觉得他不会太介意——介意有一个Dependent，一个能够理解的Dependent在场。不过，噢天，如果是Hudson太太的话，John这辈子都没法见人了。 

即便如此，Sherlock还是会顾虑到John的意见的。天，Sherlock甚至有可能会不在意到让John来做所有决定。但他现在还不用担心。他还处于在摸索着让Sherlock占有他这个想法的阶段。 

“John。”Sherlock叫道，同时破门而入。“他们把那个Dependent和Independent分开了。跟我来。” 

John起身跟着他出了房间。“我们去哪？” 

“去旁听。”Sherlock把他带到了一个相连的房间里，到其中一个女人那。“她就是那个Dependent。Emma Stevenson。” 

端详着她，John看得出她有多紧张不安。她身体缩成一团，将自己远离桌子。搓拧着双手，她拒绝与房间里任何人有目光接触——即便是她自己的倒影。“我不明白你们在说什么。” 

“很难受。”John喃喃道。“她撒谎也撒的太明显。她真的就以为他们会相信她吗？” 

Sherlock笑了。“她当然那么想。”他回答道。“但是在他们让她感到安全前，她是不会开口的。但是我向你保证她不是自愿的。她的Independent很可能恐吓了她。” 

John听到时皱起眉。“我都没法想象。Independent应该是你能够不论发生什么都可以依赖的人。如果那个人成为了恐惧与痛苦的来源……” 

“我绝对不会那么对你的。”Sherlock突然插话道。 

“我不觉得你会。”John回应道。 

Sherlock低吟。“我只是觉得我应该声明一下。” 

“而且即使你试着那么做，你要知道我是不会容忍的。” 

轻笑着，Sherlock点点头。“这就是为什么只能是你。” 

“我可还没说我会同意。”John指出道。 

“你也还没说你不会。” 

John没有回应，而是选择把注意力转移到审问上去。她的肢体语言变了，她更放开了。显然，Donovan让她越来越放松了。她最终开始讲述她是如何一直被逼保持沉默。如果她的Independent发现了，她就会被狠狠地惩罚。Donovan安慰着她，解释说如果她能了解到事实的话他们就会将她保护起来；她的Independent将会终生在监狱中度过，而她会因最近生效的Dependent法案幸免。 

“她要开始供认了。”Sherlock悄声道。 

果然，Emma开始诉说一切。在被占有的一个月后，她开始在她的Independent身上看到些不一样的东西。她开始压制Emma，也开始憎恶拒绝顺从自己“天职”的Dependent。 

“放松，”Sherlock说，手搭在John的肩上。John这时才察觉到自己变得多么紧绷。 

_放松_ 。 

放松着，John微微迎上了触碰。“我只是从来都听不惯那种话。我们又不是发泄用的沙袋！” 

Sherlock什么都没有说，而Emma继续着她的陈述。开始，她以为自己的Independent只是要帮Dependent们找Independent，就像红娘一样。她说他们应该面对Emma时能放得更开，因为都是Dependent，但是大部分还未被占有的并没有兴趣。她这时开始发脾气了，她开始用Emma来泄愤，Emma对她也愈加畏惧。这时就开始变得越来越危险。在她发觉时，事情早已成为若不是他们就是她的情形，而她也无心替陌生人一死。她只是将受害者引到地方让Rachel动手。 

“完事了。”Sherlock说，然后将John拉出了房间。 

步履不稳地走在后面，John看着Sherlock，看着他的大衣随着他每一个稳定的脚步在身后飘动。他顿了一下。即使在他的身后，John仍感觉他们是对等的。Sherlock不是在带领他。他将背后托付给他。而John知道自己也一样信任Sherlock。


	11. Chapter 11

John滑进苏格兰场，溜进Lestrade靠里面的办公室。Lestrade惊讶地抬起头：“噢，John！你好像有点心神不宁。怎么了？” 

关上门，John应道：“我上学期有时不时地和Sherlock一起工作，然后我……我觉得我确实想做他的Dependent。” 

“然后你在担心展示的事。”Lestrade接过话头。 

John点点头。“不能更怕了，说真的。一想起来我胃部就翻来覆去，也什么都吃不下。” 

“是紧张。”Lestrade纠正道。“然后你到这来寻求建议。” 

“没错。” 

站起身，Lestrade披上了大衣。“那走吧，我们去弄点喝的。” 

John静静地跟着他出了门，进了最近的一家茶馆。拿到一壶茶两个杯子后，他们找了一个偏僻角落的小包间。John慢慢地啜饮着茶，等待着Lestrade开口。喝完第一杯后，他开始又倒一杯。“所以你 _有_ 任何建议吗？”他最终忍不住问道。 

“有。”Lestrade应道，“你走运了，我还记得Sherlock在你出现在他生命中前是什么样的。他更消极，更无法容忍——更让人无法容忍，应该说。”他冲John笑笑。“但是你出现在他的生活中，而他发生了改变。不能说是彻头彻尾——他还是会用 _你不完全是个蠢蛋_ 来表示 _你干得不错_ ；就是说，他只是没办法放下身段来夸别人。但是我能说他变得更好了，而且我确定这一定是因为你。” 

脸颊因称赞而发红，John点点头，微笑着应道：“谢谢……” 

“我也恰巧目睹到你从遇见Sherlock后变了多少。我们第一次见面时，你的笑容没有这么明亮，你比较冷淡。而且你对于我是Dependent这件事膛目结舌，因为你把这理解成一件坏事。” 

“是的。真的很抱歉。” 

Lestrade挥开了他的道歉。“没必要顾虑的。你只是还不明白而已。你当时是那么确信做一个Dependent是件坏事。我认为Sherlock帮助你看清楚了这件事情。我们为平衡Independent而存在，在任何方面都不比他们差。” 

John点点头。“我现在明白了。” 

“多亏了Sherlock。”Lestrade指出道。 

John拒绝对此评论。“但这跟展示又有什么关系？” 

“好吧，我感觉你对于展示还是有些误解。你要明白，目的并不是要在公众面前羞辱Dependent。重点不在被占有，而在显示你和你的Independent之间存在亲密的关系。并且需要由Independent来证明自己，证明他多么熟悉你。你知道，这个传统是在包办婚姻还存在的时代产生的。一方面确实有效地强制了那些为财政原因结合的配偶通过发生关系来完成婚礼仪式；但另一方面，Independent必须得真正了解他的Dependent。这起到了保护作用。”Lestrade解释道。 

在吸收了Lestrade的所有话后，John有些不适地调整了姿势。“你介意跟我讲讲你的展示吗？不、不是说我想听什么细节之类的，我只是……你知道……我只在电影里和电视上看过。” 

Lestrade微笑着喝了一口茶。“我们的是一个小型的私人展示——Mycroft和我——那是在我的文身完成后。Sherlock本身说他有‘一些什么事情’来不了，但是Mycroft强迫他来作见证人之一。另一个是我姐姐。我当时也像你一样——紧张又害怕——但是Mycroft一次都没有强迫我去直视他们，我觉得这让我好受多了。而且Mycroft还知道怎样让我放松下来去享受这个过程。说真的，John，我完全忘记有别人在。完全就像我们二人之间的一个私密时刻。还有，你知道吗？” 

“什么？” 

揉着John的头发，Lestrade说：“我和我姐姐之间没有任何尴尬。她很能理解，然后她在文件上签名见证了我们的——呃，婚姻。找不到更适合的词了，不是吗？到头来就是个名副其实的婚姻。” 

“然、然后在你们结合后Mycroft没有变了一个人？”John追问道。 

Lestrade的双眼张大了。“噢，”他喃喃道，“你是在害怕这个吗，John？你觉得在你成为他的Dependent后Sherlock就会改变？” 

“又不是没有可能性！”John辩白道。“我可听过不少Independent在占领后突然对他们的Dependent变得占有欲过强甚至残暴的事。” 

“好吧。”Lestrade说。“我来打消掉你这个忧虑。一旦Sherlock对你的态度改变，出现暴力倾向，我希望你立刻来找我。你来我这里，然后剩下的一切由我解决。明白了吗？” 

John喃喃道：“是，我明白。” 

“所以在你觉得Sherlock对待你的方式有问题时你该做什么？”Lestrade追问道。 

John回答道：“我来找你。” 

“这才是我家小崽子。”Lestrade说着又揉了揉John的头发。“John，我知道这很吓人。我知道这将是你生命中至今为止最重要的一个决定，但我也知道这是你能够做出的最好的选择。对你和Sherlock来说都是。你相信他的，不是吗？” 

“我会把性命托付给他。” 

“那就没什么了啊。你怎么会让其他不如他的人成为你的Independent呢？” 

越来越充满信心，John回答道：“我不会。” 

John花了一会来思考这一点。他不会想要Sherlock以外的任何人。毕竟他就从没有想过他会跟任何人在一起；他一直认为自己不会被占有，会一直伪装成Independent这么过下去。但是Sherlock就这么突然出现，而且不知如何钻进了John生命的最中心。更重要的是，John还并不介意。许多夜晚他都在221贝克街的空卧室下榻入眠。Hudson太太一直照顾着他们，时不时地上楼八卦一下Turner太太家房客的最新消息，或是听听最新案件的发展。事实上，他已经在不知不觉中融入了这一种新的生活方式。 

“不，你不会的。”Lestrade指出，他的声音中断了John的思绪。 

“谢谢你，Lestrade！”John叫着跳了起来。“我现在就去告诉他。” 

John冲出了茶馆，听见Lestrade高声叫道：“很高兴能帮上忙！” 

冲向最近的地铁站，John在回贝克街的路上焦急地等待着。感觉像是过了一个小时之后，他终于站在了门前。John几经周折摸索到了钥匙，好不容易才打开前门。他立刻跑上楼梯到了Sherlock门口，破门而入才发现没有人。 

“果然挑这个时候不在家。”John呻吟着躺倒在沙发上。他太头脑发热，连Sherlock到底在不在家都没考虑到。不管了。他就等Sherlock回来。毕竟他们现在没有在处理任何案子。瞌上眼，他轻哼着陷进沙发里。 

过了一段时间，一个声音叫着：“John，醒醒。” 

睡眼惺忪地，John翻身打着哈欠。“哈？” 

“我们谈过你在沙发上睡觉这件事。” 

“我不是故意要睡，我是在等你回来！”John指出。 

偏着头，Sherlock应道：“所以你终于决定了？” 

“是的。”John回答道。 

Sherlock的嘴唇曲成了一个短促的微笑。他早已知道回答。用手指梳过John的头发，他俯身小心地将双唇贴在John的上。John轻哼着回吻。感觉还挺好，尤其因为Sherlock无论何时胡子都是刮得干干静静——John敢打赌他每天刮五次胡子——而他沉浸在这个吻中。 

“你至少得让我说出来啊。”他贴着Sherlock的双唇喃喃，并没有动怒。 

Sherlock轻哼。“那你想说就说。” 

“我会给你这个荣幸成为我Independent。”John轻笑着声明道。 

与他相视而笑着，Sherlock显然被逗乐了。他俯身轻啄着John的下唇，然后深吻。“很高兴能看到你没丢掉你那股劲。”他评论道，然后将John拉向自己。 

“所以我们的展示该怎么办？” 

Sherlock退了回去。“你凭借这个问题成功打消了我唯一一次想要主动向你表示感情的念头。” 

“所以说你也不认同这种做法？展示？” 

“我认为这已经过时了，并且被广大群众扭曲了。它最初的意义已经丢失了。”Sherlock回答道。“还有什么用性交来完成联结？得了吧，我们又不是活在中世纪。” 

John偏着头。“所以我们不会展示了？” 

“不幸的是，Mycroft很记仇，他不会让文件在没有正规展示的情况下就通过的，而且是有他在场的展示。” 

“所以我们还是得展示。”John应道，漫不经心地点着头。 

Sherlock回答道：“确实需要。小型的私人展示。最少两个人。你希望谁到场？” 

“Lestrade。”John毫不犹豫地回答。 

Sherlock短促地点头。“Mycroft会要求到场，所以他们作为一对大概也好。他会签名然后把文件导入系统。” 

John又开始感到紧张。他现在清楚这不管怎样都终将会发生。答应这件事是迈出了第一步，而他不是那种会反悔的人。他的呼吸变得沉重，但除此之外姿势没有改变。即便如此，Sherlock还是审视着他。 

“我想要在展示之前完成纹身。”John声明道。 

“很好。还有其他什么我需要知道的事吗？” 

摇摇头，John移开目光。“没。没有了。” 

“放轻松，John。” _放轻松_ 。“我会照顾好你的。” 

John感受得到Sherlock话语中的诚恳。毕竟他知道他可以将一切托付给Sherlock。而且就像Lestrade所说——这会给Sherlock比John要更大的压力。他只是需要记得这一点。 

“不过Holmes家族徽到底长什么样啊？”John询问道。 

Sherlock挑眉。“你这是但凡有关苏格兰场的事就不再观察了吗？” 

“我又记不住Lestrade背上每点细节，拜托。不过你们的颜色好像是白和藏青？” 

“真是明察秋毫啊。现在拿电脑来好好查查。” 

咧嘴笑着，John听命搜索了。他盯着中心处的头盔摇了摇头。“反悔了。我才不要那么丑的玩意纹在我背上！” 

Sherlock哼了一声作为回应：“就不像你们族如此赏心悦目美不胜收了？” 

John赶紧搜了一下自己家的族徽，然后做了个鬼脸。“哪来的这么多鸟？” 

“Watson家似乎和人类的带羽朋友们有着特别的关系。”Sherlock讽刺地应道，轻笑着。 

John微笑。“噢，这就是我能跟伦敦塔的那些乌鸦交流的原因吗？”他打趣道，“我就说为什么别人一直用怪异的眼神盯着我。” 

喝了一口马克杯里的茶，Sherlock评论道，“是，嘛，现在你知道了。”他突然将一只手放在John的肩上，“一切都不会有事的。你知道的，是吗？” 

John点点头。“是的。”他喃喃道，“信不信由你，我真的信任你。” 

“很好，”Sherlock说，然后踱到一边去了。“然后把你那堆东西都赶紧搬进来。连乞丐住的都比学校那些宿舍要好。” 

咧嘴笑着，John再次转向他的电脑。“我们至少得在脸书上登记下！” 

“不用脸书。毫无价值。” 

“我就知道。”John低声道，然后把他的状态改成了“已订婚”。不久，那将会变成“被占有”。 


End file.
